


Brother's in arms, Heroes by choice

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Skilled Harry Potter, Skilled Izuku, brother Harry Potter, brother izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted; a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it’s got to be better then what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.





	1. chapter one

Brother's in Arms Brother as Heroes

Summary- Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted; a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it's got to be better than what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any profit off of either Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

A.N-I am writing this because the wonderful stories Pulled to the Future by Cyber Psychic which I really loved and inspired me to write this story.

A.N.N- I am unsure about the pairings that are going to be in this but it most likely going to be a mixture of different pairings for different people. Be it male/male pairing, male/female pairing or female/female pairing. Just letting you know this before you start reading altogether.

** CHAPTER ONE **

Shivering slightly, Harry cursed and attempted to keep some of the little remaining warmth he had within him, actually in him. Despite the icy breeze and nearly frozen rain that seemed to hit him in the worst of places; attempting to rob him of said warmth.

As Harry curled up in as tight a ball as he could, clutching the thin nearly destroyed black robe he currently had around him as tightly as he could get it. Doing his best to ignore the fact that said robe was slightly damp, was now always slightly damp, and seemed to be made almost completely of strips of clothing more than anything else, not to mention completely caked in all kinds of filth, as he did so.

Not that it honestly was able to help Harry all that much, because despite how much he tried said robe barely covered any of his otherwise naked body. And there for offered him little to no warm; nor had it really ever been able to. Even if Harry never stopped trying.

At the moment all Harry could do, was try his best to ignore all of this, and try to be thankful he even had the worn and torn robe in the first place. After all, with it he at least some form of cover. More than they'd want him to have anyway. As said cover while not giving him much warmth did give him a small sense of comfort having it on to begin with. Which again was something They really didn't want him to have.

Seeing as They seemed to want to break him more than anything else and taking the very little amount of covering he currently had; despite how little it actually was. Would have most likely seemed like the perfect idea to help push him further into the dark cavern of madness that the world he was in, seemed to want him to fall face first into.

In fact, despite how little the cloak in question was, Harry felt that losing it could end up being the straw that broke the camel's back. At least when added with everything else he had already suffered through from Their hands. Not to mention everything else he had gone through in the Hell he had to call his life.

Currently Harry, as he curled into himself and attempted to both stay warm and to stop the effects this place had on him from over taking him. Tried his hardest not to think of how he ended up in the situation he was in, and had been in for the last six months, had actually began.

Of course, like everything else that seemed to go on with him lately, it seemed his own mind rebelled against him as well. And Harry found himself once again thinking about just how he had ended up in the utter Hell hole known by many as Azkaban Prison; despite having done nothing wrong.

It had started on a pretty normal day, one that happened to be not long after Harry had finally managed to defeat the so-called dark Lord Voldemort once and for all. In fact, it happened about maybe a little bit over a week after what everyone had started to call the final battle at Hogwarts's grounds.

Harry had sincerely begun to hope that things were going to start going better for him; at least more so then they had been before. Something he was hopeful for because now he no longer had a madman after his head like he had before, and now he finally had the freedom that had been denied by him for so long by others.

He had back then felt optimistic for once. Now that he looked back on it; after everything that had happened, Harry felt he should have known better than to dare be that hopeful; that naive. That he should have considered the kind of luck he had all his life.

Because on that day, after Harry had just left from Gringotts bank having been able to do several things that he had felt needed to be done but hadn’t had the time to do so before. From a combination different reason most of which being the lack of time, safety and of course because of the war he had been forced to fight in.

But now that he did have the time, and with the very first thing he had done being the fact he had paid the bank in question back for the damages he had done. While at the same time explaining why he had done what he had when he had done it.

Something that the Goblins had reluctantly accepted. Mainly because Harry had been the only one of his group to actual go there to recognize what he had done was wrong, apologize for it and then explain why he had done what he had done in to first place.

Not to mention being responsible enough for his actions to make sure that he paid back for the damages he had caused by doing what he had. Which put him off the blacklist in the goblins mind back to utterly neutral; similar to how he had been before his disastrous last trip in the bank in question had been.

Though the same could not be said for the others who had been with him during his heist that had ended him up in the situation he just gotten from. As they hadn't even attempted to make right what they had done and had in gone a step further with their attempted to stop Harry from doing so himself.

Telling Harry that what they had done was for the greater good, and that the goblins would understand it. That despite how Harry himself felt about what he had done there was no need to fix it, and that they themselves weren’t going to do anything so Harry shouldn’t either.

At the same time the Neutrality that Harry now had, certainly came in handy for what Harry had done next. Seeing as Harry had rewritten his will, or to be more precise he really wrote out his first will. As he had felt that since he was no longer in the war, he shouldn't really keep the will the Headmaster had made in his place shortly before his fourth year.

After all things had certainly changed for him since there; not including all the death said war had caused. Meaning a new will was needed, and he had ordered the Headmaster's one to quickly be destroyed and his put in its place the one he had just made; at least until he made a newer one that is. Something that helped sooth some of the growing unease that he had been feeling about leaving the old will there.

Lastly, because Harry had been planning on traveling for a bit and doing what he could to discover who he was; who Harry really was. Something he had never had a chance to do before, as he had to be the boy-who-lived that the wizarding world seemed to need so badly for the war that had just ended. Harry had also taken out an old traveling trunk from one of his family's vaults. One that was currently empty, shrunken down and placed on the necklace that had been designed to carry it, while Harry had planned to go to several nearby shops to fill it up so he could begin his travels.

Or at least that had been what Harry had been planning to do. Because soon after he had exited the Bank, and began to walk into one of the nearby shops, a potion shop if Harry remembered correct, was when things started to take a turn for the worst for him; reminding Harry that he really was fate's whipping boy as it did so.

Because once Harry attempted to beginning his shopping, he quickly began to notice how everyone was reacting to him. How once again they seemed to be treating him differently than they had been just days earlier. In a much more negative fashion.

Seeing as before they seemed to be thankful for him, and a little too touchy for Harry to feel comfortable around them. In fact, Harry often attempted to go out during times he knew it wasn't going to be busy as he was usually mobbed in some way when every he had gone out before. But they had been reacting rather positively to him and seemed to take joy about the fact he was there; no matter how much Harry tried to avoid them.

Now it seemed their reactions had taken a complete flip in the opposite direction; more so then it had ever been before. Even after his fifth year, when everyone seemed to believe he was lying about Voldemort's return those nearly three years ago, it hadn't seemed as bad as it currently was. Making Harry wonder just what was going on and why people seemed to be so afraid of him when he hadn't done nothing wrong; at least nothing he could remember.

This really began to show as people pulled their children away from him. Literally doing their best to hiding them from Harry's view. Before glaring at Harry as if he was worse the Voldemort himself; as if he was a threat to their children.

While at the same time looking so terrified of Harry, and continuously acting as if they were second from scooping up their children and running for their very lives away from Harry. Something that confused Harry greatly until he saw an abandon newspaper on the ground.

One that had obviously just come out recently, and one that had a blaring flashing headline that said: **Boy-who-lived, More like the Man-who lived to be Death!** With a clear picture of him that looked as if had been taken while he was dueling someone. As he looked rather serious, not to mention utter deadly in the picture. Rather threatening if Harry didn't know himself.

Seeing this headline, and after reading the little bit that he could see, Harry quickly turned around to escape. Not wanting to see just what the wizarding world had planned for him now that they obviously believed the newspapers about him; again.

And at the same time, not wanting to face the fact that the only way the Mistry could know anything like that about him, was if those his so-called best friends, his family, had told them. And there for betray Harry's trust in doing so.

However, before Harry could really escape, he found something hard slamming into his head, and then three times more when he hit the ground; continuously until he blacked out. Once he had woken up Harry had found out that his supposed best friend, and brother in all but blood, Ronal Weasley had used a nearby potion cauldron and hit him in the head repeatedly with it. Something Ron had been continuously praised for in the mocking thing that the Ministry had dared called a trail for Harry.

Where Harry had to listen as lie after lie was spit out about him by those, he had believed had his back. That he had believed had cared for him as much as he had them, that he had believed were his family. By those he had quite literally died for and even killed for during the war.

Only to have that thrown in his face as he was repeatably stabbing in the back as all sorts of obscenities where screamed at him. As they quite literally smacked, hit, or even spat on Harry and called him the worst dark lord in the history of the wizarding world. One that they had luckily caught before he could even begin his disastrous, deadly, plans.

That due to the righteous work of those that wanted what was best for the wizarding world, A.K.A Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, that the wizarding world wouldn't have to suffer through yet another Dark Lord so soon after they had gotten rid of the last one.

During all of this, Harry could only watch, having been soundly silenced before his sham of a trial had even began. As everyone he had fought for, had died for, had come back and lived for, betrayed him in the worst ways possible.

As he did this, and as he was finally sentenced to several life sentences in Azkaban Harry could help give a little bitter smirk himself as he heard whispers of how they were finally going to get the Money Harry had. That they were finally getting what they deserved for putting up with Harry for as long as they had.

Hearing this, even as he was being dragged off to what he knew was going to be hell on earth for him, Harry couldn't help be a little grateful what he had been able to do before he had been captured. After all the traitors really weren't going to be able to get what they wanted from him; at least not nearly as much as they wanted.

Mainly because, despite what the Ministry thought, they held no grounds within Gringotts. Which is why despite having arrested several deatheaters they had never been able to claim their vaults. Like the Ministry wanted to do. In fact, the only thing that the Ministry could do was wait for him to die and activate his will.

Which because he had changed it so much would be a rather big surprise to all those that thought Harry would still keep Dumbledore's will up. In fact, at the moment despite, being in prison Harry was the only who could really do anything with his vaults, or his will for that matter.

This was another reason that Harry, who was now back out of his memories of his more recent past, knew he was in the situation he currently was. As the Ministry and those that had betrayed him those six months ago were attempting to break him and make it so Harry would create a different will that would give them everything they wanted.

Break him so that even without his death that they could get what they wanted from him; in one way or another. As they knew, now, that Harry had been able to change his will before they had gotten him and said will really wasn’t in their benefit; at least not as much as they felt they deserved.

Which meant, that even though nothing they were doing was even the least bit legal, those that wanted to break him were doing everything in their power could to make Harry stay in Azkaban even worse than it normal would be.

More so then it had been for anyone else, especially when you include the fact that the Dementors seemed to be permanently stationed near his cell. At least they were when he wasn't having 'visitors' which almost had Harry wished the Dementors where there instead.

Something that Harry hadn't thought would have been possible if he hadn't lived through it himself. But currently Harry was actually experiencing a small break from the others attempts to break him and honestly this break was scaring him more than most of the things they had already done to him.

As he knew it meant that they were planning something for him that was going to be worse than anything else they had put him though so far. As each time previous when he had gotten a break before, especially as long as this one seemed to be, it was always followed by some torturous plan that someone made up.

One that usually put Harry so close to death he could easily swear he could actually hear death itself speaking to him. That he could hear the very voice of his mother and father speaking to him; comforting him. Make Harry wonder just what was waiting for him at the end of this small reprieve, and if he did want it to be the one that finally did kill him; just so he could be with his real family once again.

The sound of a nearby steel door opening, let Harry know that he was about to find out just what they now had planned for him. And Harry unwilling to let them see the fear he had for whatever it was they were planning for him, or at least the painful parts of whatever they planned for him, to show put his face into what had long since became a familiar icy mask.

One that he knew utterly frustrated those that were trying to break him, and a mask that Harry did his best to always wear around any or everyone that came to his cell; for just that reason. As Harry never really wanted to give the traitors the satisfaction of see just how close they were to breaking him; to succeeding in what they had planned.

Though after facing the wands of several people all at once, all firing spells that would knock him out or stun him in one way or another. While at the same time having no room, whatsoever, to dodge said spells, or even a way to defend himself from said spells, did cause Harry to temporarily lose said mask.

Before fighting back to keep it up, even as he was hit by all those spells. Because honestly all that Harry had on was his pure spite when it came defying the backstabbers he once happily fought for.

Waking up, Harry felt his eyes widen in fear once he realized where he was. Or at least his eye temporarily widened before he forced them back into a more neutral fashion, as he stared at the traitors that had obviously waiting for him to wake up.

Waiting for him to react, possible thrown himself back from where they had him placed. And all of who Harry could tell were rather disappointed in the reaction he gave, while Harry himself was rather disappointed he reacted at all.

But then again, when one woke up nearly right in front of what the Ministry called the veil of death it was rather difficult to keep a neutral face. Especially considering just what the veil in question had taken from him not that long ago.

Still despite this, Harry did do his best to continue to refuse to give anyone the reactions they seemed to crave. Even as the Minster, or really the most recent one, began to speak to Harry. After seeing that he had woken up and was clearly stating at them with icy emerald eyes set in an emotionless stare; the Minister's tone both snug and superior sounding as he did so.

"Potter, we have had enough of you attitude. You haven't given in with the generous plans that we have made for you, in a failed attempt to bring you back to the side of the light. And because you are so dark, and because no one know just what powers you may have. It has been decided by me, and my council beside me, that because you will not turn back to the side of light by doing the duty that is expected of you. That we simply cannot afford to give you a chance to escape and unleash your plans on the good people of the wizarding world. Because of this, as a whole, we all agree that it is best to send you through the veil of death; to take care of the stain you have caused on the wizarding world once and for all."

Harry hearing this temporarily froze, his inner thoughts of how long winded the Minister was stopping and then turned into an internal screaming of what did he just say coming out instead. Before his thought once more took a different turn.

As be began to wonder if going through the veil was all that bad of a thing to happen. He knew that the traitors would never get what they wanted from him if he did go through the veil; as thank Merlin for updating wills.

Just as he knew that eventual, they would be able to break him if he did stay. As he knew he was starting to break already, and he really didn't want to give any of them the satisfaction of actually break him when nothing else in his life had done so; at least not so far. So, with that in mind Harry didn't put up any fight when he was shoved through the veil that had claimed his Godfather's life almost four years ago.

Only to immediately regret not fighting about being pushed through the veil, not even seconds later. As, after fully entering the veil in question, and after the second the department of mysteries completely disappeared from view sheer agony suddenly tore its way through his body.

As his previously block magic suddenly ripped its way through his body. As the feeling of all his bones snapping all at once occurred. As if felt like some of those bones where literally being ripped out of him and as every other part of his body felt like it was both simultaneously being melted and frozen together before being utterly crushed by some large outside forced.

Then Harry felt as if all his senses and his very magic left him, altogether. As he suddenly went from feeling too much, to being unable to feel anything at all. Unable to see anything, hear anything, taste anything or even smell anything whatsoever.

Not even the very magic that had been with him all his life; something he had never felt before. As even if his magic had been blocked from him for the last six months, he could at least still feel it during that time.

At the moment honestly Harry felt was even worse than the agony he had just suffered though not even moments ago, and it only just got worse from there. As all his sense suddenly blared back to life more powerful than he ever felt them being before in a very painful fashion.

It was a torture that was worse than anything Harry could recall going through as him mind suddenly felt as if it was being overwhelmed and every nerve felt as if they had been lite on fire; similar but worse the then the Curcio curse he had been under multiple times before. And that was from both sides of the wizarding world, the dark as well as from the so-called light side.

However, it was also something that unexpectedly came to an abrupt end as Harry found himself suddenly slamming on to what felt like a ground and as he swiftly blacked out from the unexpectedness of everything that had happened.

Unable to stop a slight whimper from leaving his mouth Harry began to wake up, his entire body aching in ways he had never felt before as he did so; or at least not in this particular way. Yet, at the same time, even despite this ache feeling, Harry also found himself feeling better than he could ever recalled feeling at the same time.

This feeling, and the memory of what had happened to him before he had blacked out earlier, caused Harry to quickly jump up to his feet. Desperately needed to see just what had happened both to him, and more importantly where he currently was.

Because even after just waking up Harry could tell he was no long in the veil of death. Nor was he anywhere near what he knew was the Ministry of magics. In fact, Harry wasn't even sure he was anywhere near where he had been before, as oddly enough the very air didn't feel the same; if that made any sense.

However as soon as he jumped up Harry found himself falling flat on his back just as fast as he had gotten up. Something Harry immediately knew just why that had happened as he looked wide eyed at his body; or the changes he could see that had happened to his body. Changes that were really visible even from Harry simply looking down at his body, and changes that Harry knew where much more then what he could see at the moment; as currently all he could really do was look straight down at himself.

Knowing this, Harry wildly looked for a nearby reflective surface so he could see just what else had changed about him; he needed to know this. It was by doing this rather wild desperate searching that caused Harry to notice what looked like an abandon mirror in what Harry could tell was a burnt-out building.

Paying no mind to the fact he was in what looked to be a burnt-out building, with what look like several others beside it in a similar state, at least for the moment Harry did. Instead he dashed off toward the mirror he just found; anxious to find out just what else had changed about him. As every instinct he had told him something seriously and life changing had just occurred to him; meaning he had to find out just what it was. And he needed to do so now.

Once he got to this mirror, albeit one that was partially broken, but still showed his reflection just as clear as any mirror would have. What Harry saw when he did this was, something that left him once more falling to the ground again eyes wide in disbelief. This time wondering if perhaps he had passed out from pain and was having a rather deranged pain induced dream; once more.

As currently, his reflection wasn't one that he was used to. Even if it had been a good six month since he had last seen said reflections; and even if he that it would have changed since then, as he knew he most likely had some rather bad scars from all the 'lessons' he had been given while in Azkaban. Not to mention the lack of food, sunlight and other things the body needed to stay healthy; let alone fit.

Still, even with that, Harry knew that six months couldn't have changed his reflection as much as his current one was; not without him noticing it had happened before hand. Or not without the others saying something about it, and they certainly would have said something about what Harry looked like now; that Harry had no doubt about.

As instead of the almost eighteen-year-old he had been before, as instead of the slightly stock but short build he had before, and as instead of the short black-haired teen that he had been before was. There was something completely different in the mirror in front of him now.

His reflection now was that of a small child that looked to be around five years old at the very most. Not only that but the child in question looked both small and fragile even for the age Harry currently looked. But not in a starved kind of way Harry knew he had looked like as when he had really been a child but more in a rather delicate almost doll like way. Making Harry feel rather uncomfortable as Harry had never been someone who was either fragile or delicate; despite how he looked now.

His new look had the same wild black hair he had before, which was a bit of a relieve as at least something was similar to what he was used to, but instead of being cut short as he had been, it now fell to his shoulder; and actually seemed to be more controlled with the heavy weight of the hair.

Though one thing he noticed quickly, and was immensely grateful for was that, thankfully, he still had the brilliant emerald green eyes he had all his life; he still had his mother's eyes. To go right along side his father’s hair; in both color and style. Even if it was longer then what his father, or himself for that matter, had ever let it grow before.

But the one thing, or the several things that really, that caught Harry's attention was the biggest changes that had occurred to him. Even more so then the deage he had undergone; at least into Harry's eyes it was.

And this was the fact he now had brilliant silver fox like ears sticking out of his head in stark contrast to the pitch-black hair he had. Not only that but he also had five flowing sliver tails waving slightly behind him.

Which to his disbelieving eyes Harry could feel as he thought about moving them about without a thought. Giving Harry the feeling that with a bit of training or work with them he could control those tails similar to how he could control another limb; like say his hand.

Swallowing heavily and wondering just what had happened to him, and why he now looked like what he figured the Kitsunes of legend looked like. Something he knew because of his love of mythology, and after reading several different books on them; as well as other creatures like them. Not only that but he was also left wondering just why, for that matter, he had been deaged to what looked like to be the age of five after going through the veil of what he had thought was death.

Not to mention, as he finally took the surrounding of the area he had apparently appeared in, why he was in what looked to be a small burnt out house, with a few others beside it, all in what appeared to be an equally burnt out looking forest. An area that Harry noticed looked, and felt, like it was abandoned by everyone else that could be around.

Realizing this and starting to feel a growing panic building up in him. Both because of the fact all the changes that had suddenly occurred to him and the fact that even after going through the so-called veil of death he hadn't died; Harry quickly began to move. Trying to find anything that he could use to either realize where he was or if not, that give him some sort of comfort about what had happened.

Running from the area he knew he had landed from the veil in looking for anyone who could hopeful give him answers. While at the same time mentally praying that no one would have a negative reaction to him new looked; as it was very eye catching and undeniably different.

Because merlin knows he would have gotten all sorts of negative reactions if this had happened while he had still been in the wizarding world; even before that twice dammed newspaper had come out.

Knowing this, and after calming down a bit, or at least numbing down his emotions like he had in his prison, Harry decide to what little he could to prepare for whatever reactions there may be for his new appearance. Only then would he continue on his search for someone to get information on.

To do this Harry began to wonder how he could hide his changes, or at least cover them enough they wouldn’t be noticeable. That is when Harry remember the cloak he had been wearing when he had been tossed through the veil in the first place. The cloak that had offered him a small amount of comfort while he had been imprisoned, and the cloak that would hopeful be able to help him once more.     

Thinking on this Harry, realized that he wasn't wearing the cloak in question at all, and that in fact he had been running around completely naked. Realizing this Harry fought back a massive blush and began to look around him. Hoping that with his shrinking and deaging that he had gone through his cloak has simply slipped off him where he had landed.

Fortunately, it seemed that for once in a long-time luck was actually on his side, as Harry saw there where he had landed the torn-up cloak he was looking for. Seeing this, Harry quickly went over to said cloak and began to make some form of covering for his new form; even if he did have to regrettably rip said cloak even more to do this.

Harry knowing that all the clothing he currently had was the cloak he had, and even then, the cloak wouldn't be all that much clothing seeing as it was basically scraps, Harry went to work. Trying his best to make use of what he did have to cover as much as he wanted it to.

As he tied the ends of part of the cloak he had together and makes a sort of misshapen shirt that goes to his knees. While using the other, much smaller part of the cloak that was remaining to make a sort of scarf like hooded thing to hide his ears; even if it ended up looked raggedy and barely cover his head.

Even if the entire smell of said cloak had him wanting to throw it as far from his as possible. More so then ever with the one part that made up the so-called hood; considering it was closer to his nose and there for smelled all the stronger to him.

While at the same time, as he did his best to ignore the smell, Harry wrapped his tails tightly around his waist to attempt to pass the off as an overly fluffy fur like belt. All of the while knowing that it really wasn't much, but at the same time he hoped that it would work and wouldn't bring too much attention to him.

As at the moment he felt he could perhaps pass off as child living on the streets or something similar to that. But now that he was covered and feeling a bit more confident Harry took back off running once more in search of the answers he still wanted.

After running around for a good ten minutes Harry found himself, quite literally, running into a young woman and her son whom was by her side. As he did this Harry ended up staring wide eyed at the woman, he had just ran into as he had heard her say, in what Harry felt was a warm motherly voice.

"Oh, are you ok little one? Who are you? My name is Inko Midoriya and this is my son Izuku, he looks to be around you age; maybe a little younger."

 


	2. chapter two

Summary- Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted; a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it's got to be better than what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.

Disclaimer\- I do not own or make any profit off of either Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

A.N-I am writing this because the wonderful stories Pulled to the Future by Cyber Psychic which I really loved and inspired me to write this story.

A.N.N- I am unsure about the pairings that are going to be in this but it most likely going to be a mixture of different pairings for different people. Be it male/male pairing, male/female pairing or female/female pairing. Just letting you know this before you start reading altogether

** Chapter two **

It had been about two years since Harry had ended up being pushed through the veil and now Harry now looked to be around seven years old instead of five like he had before. Though he did have to say that there had honestly been a lot of different things that had happened both to Harry, and those around him, during those last two years. More so then Harry had originally thought there was going to be. As it really had been a very busy last two years.

Starting first with fact that the woman Inko, whom had been the first person he had met after arriving through the veil, had actually adopted Harry as her son. Something Harry had been incredible weary about at first considering just what those he had called family before had done to him.

But in the end the honest warm and caring nature of both Inko, as well as her son Izuku, had been able to rather quickly win Harry over. Leading to him gaining both a mother and even better a younger brother in one shot.

Even if Harry did still mainly go by his last name; as he while loving the fact he had a family Harry did still want to honor the family he had before at the same time. Hence the fact his name was hyphenated and continued to hold the Potter name into it.

When Inko had adopted Harry, it had been after Harry had let her know that his family was dead and that he had no one he could count on still alive. Seeing as she had been rather insistence of helping him find his family when she had first found him.

After hearing this, Inko had assumed that his parents had been killed in one of the more recent villain attacks and Harry had gotten away. Even more so when Harry found out that the area he had originally landed, and been found in, was actually the location of said villain attack; one that had a fire quirk of some sort.

Something that at the time, Harry hadn't told her wasn't true, as Harry wasn't sure that he could trust her enough to know how she would take it if she did know the truth. Not to mention he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her about how he really ending up in the situation he was in the first place; as he wasn't sure that she wouldn’t think he was insane. And in all honestly Harry was really starting to see his trip through the veil as a second chance at life, with a family of his own and he didn't want to lose that.

Not to mention he noticed that Inko, and his brother Izuku, was rather sensitive to a lot of different thing and didn't want to worry her more than she already was. She had already had an enraged sort of panic attack when she had caught Harry changing his clothes and saw the scars he still had from his life before. And he really didn’t want to see how she would react when or even if she found out how horrible his life had been before the war as honestly the sight of his scars had been bad enough as it was.

Scars that, while not including every single scar that he had before he had gone through the veil, was still a lot more scars then he had when he had actually been five; and certainly more scars then any child should have at the same time.

These scars included some of the scars that had been caused during the more turning points in Harry's life. Which included the scar he had on his shoulder from the Basilisk bite he had gotten. The scars on his side from escape from the mother dragon in his fourth year, several whip like scars on his back from his life with the Dursley's, the cut on his arm from Voldemort's resurrection and then most hated, the two scars he had from when where the killing curse had hit him. One on his chest, that seemed to nearly cross said chest, and then the most hated on that still remained on his head; though this one was covered by his now longer hair.

At the same time, even if he wasn't exactly telling his new mother just where or how he had gotten those scars. He found that Inko really didn't push him to tell her and because of this he found himself very happy that Inko was adopting him, and giving him the family, he always wanted.

Especially when said family included both Inko and Izuku; both whom reminded Harry of pure sunshine at times. Not to mention, Harry was really grateful for Inko as she had given Harry the chance to find out about the world he had ended up in. Which was what he had been looking for when she had first found him anyway.

Something that led to Harry quickly finding out he was in a totally different world then what he had left, once he had first been pushed through the veil in the wizarding world. One that to his immense joy didn't have a wizarding world at all. Then, after finding out about that, Harry quickly got even more information about the world he was now part of.

Starting with the fact that apparently that he was now a Kitsune of some sort and apparently this transformation was something called a quirk. Which because it seemed to be so large, not to mention common, lead Harry to believe that these quirks had replaced the magic in the world that he was now in. And because this world didn't have magic the way he was used to it his body had been forced to adapt to be able to make a place in this new world.

Knowing this really helped Harry come to terms with the fact that now he didn't have to worry about the fact he looked different than he had before. Didn't have to worry about hiding the way he looked, as it wasn't something that was classified as too different; even if Inko hadn't really seen a quirk like his before.

For crying out loud there were people who were literally living cement or trees. A multiple tailed fox boy wasn't anything that would get too many raised eyebrows. Well, besides the cooes of how quite or adorable he was, which Harry could honestly have done without; and may have glared at a few of those that said that until they stopped. But still, as for as his new mother and brother were concerned his looks were normal; for the most part.

Which made Harry relax a bit after finding this out. Though he did get a rather bad headache, as well as a growing sense of dread, when he found out that this world seemed to be largely made up of Villains and Heroes.

Something that caused Harry headache to only grow, when he found out that his little brother Izuku seemed to really want to be a hero himself. Something Harry wasn't sure he really wanted to do himself, considering what happened to him in the wizarding world as their so-called hero. Even if both Inko and Izuku told him he had a quirk that would make him an amazing hero.

Speaking of quirks, Harry had found out quite a bit about his apparent quirk. Especially after realizing how to best study said quirk over the last two years. Even if, at the same time, most of what he found out about his quirk was mainly informational based instead of control or skill based.

At the same time considering the fact that Harry's current body was only seven years old and there really was only so much he could do when it came to both control and power wise of his own quirk. He felt that that may have been a given, and that he would gain further control as he got older, now that he knew what he had to gain control over in the first place.

Still what Harry had been able to figure out, was the more basic parts of what Inko called his quirk. Most of which he had been able to figure out because of what he knew about his magic from before and trying to best guess the way it had been warped to better fit the world he was now part of.

Because of that, what he had been able to find out was all rather interesting. Starting first with the things he had actually found out by accident; and the part of his quirk that Inko seemed to love the most.

This was the fact that he could go from what was his more human like form, which was purely human besides the fox ears and tails he had, to a full five tailed fox from who’s size he could control. Again, which Inko as well as Izuku, adored mostly because of his current age he was nothing but fluff; with tails. Fluffy tails at that.

Currently Harry found out that he was able go as large as a small pony, which was the largest he could force himself to get, to the size of a small kitten. Which much to Harry's embarrassment was actually the size he truly was when he went into his full animal form. And the size he would remain as, at least it was while he was physically around the age of seven; or wasn’t forcing himself to be larger.

He instinctively knew that he would be able to larger as he got older; naturally larger at that. Not to mention his largest size he could grow would also increase as well. Though that little fact didn't stop him from giving Izuku rides on his back in his larger size. Something he hoped he'd be able to keep up with as his brother really seemed to love doing it.

Harry had also found out that he no longer had normal nails on his fingers but rather pointed almost claw like nails. They were a pale almost silver white color and stuck out about a good inch out from where his nails had once ended at.

These claws, as Harry had quickly found out, where razor sharp, iron hard and very similar to have little blades at the very tip of his fingers. Which meant that Harry had to usually always be aware of said claws and more careful with how he handled things. At least he did until he had gotten used enough to said claws in became instinctive to be aware of what they were doing.

Along with his new claws Harry had also, learned about the fact he had increased reflexes, strength, speed, hearing, sense of smell as well as a boost in his healing. All of which Harry had to learn as much as he could and how to control as best he could due to the dangers that could occur if he didn't; just as he had to with his nails.

With the increases in his speed, strength and reflexes Harry had found out about these rather quickly. Mostly because he kept underestimating things, slamming into, under stepping them or otherwise being a walking disaster. Something that wasn't helped in the least bit by the fact he had suddenly shrunken in size making him continuously underestimating the distance he needed to move. Not to mention the fact his tails keep getting in the way and tripping him in the oddest of circumstances.

Something that had been put away as him just gaining his quirk and getting used to it by Inko, Because apparently most quirks come in at the age of four or so and considering Harry had been about five when they had first found him it could be used as an excuse as to why he wasn’t used to what he was. Or that is what Inko seemed to think and Harry just went along with it as it was easier then explaining to full truth.

But in the end, after plenty of bruises scrapes, cuts and near misses with broken bones, Harry had been able to work with his reflexes, speed and strength and while doing so had found out they had all had become more animistic to a degree. With his speed and reflexes being the things that had increased the most; making his movement fox like and graceful.

While on the other had his strength hadn't really increased that much, being similar to what it had been in his more adult like body. Which in a child's body was much more impressive all things considering but left Harry believing he'd be about twice as strong as a normal human and perhaps five times as fast. Or at least if his strength and speed stayed like it was as he grew up, he would be around that strength and speed level once everything was said and done.

As for the increased senses these had changed the most. In fact, Harry quickly found out about these senses very quickly as he continued get severe headaches because he wasn't used to how sensitive, and powerful, his new senses now were.

With the senses often overwhelming him, at least until when he was able to both get used to how powerful his new senses now were and had learned to control them as well. With most of the time the control in question being him dimming down the level of his senses; just to give himself some peace.

When it came to his senses these was mainly his hearing, and sense of smell that had changed. Seeing as his sense of smell and hearing had gotten as strong as a fox's were. Which at the beginning had been utterly hell as he could both smell and hear everything that was going on around him.

Nearly passing out sometimes with how overbearing some scents and sound could be. Hell, even after two years of training and working with it his senses still overwhelmed him when things were too loud or had too strong a smell.

At the same time, the one he had to work with the least when it came to control but discovered just as fast as he had his other changes, was his healing. This wasn't incredibly strong or give him instant self-heal like some self-healing quicks Harry had found out about. But Harry did find he healed a lot faster than others would and that it took more to do damage to him at the same time.

Though at the same time Harry couldn’t tell if that had really changed all that much considering the fact that Harry had always had a good deal of durability when it came to taking a hit even before he had gone through the veil. Though that durability combined with his healing made it so Harry could last a lot longer then he would have otherwise. So, he was grateful for it none the less.

In fact, if he had to judge Harry would say his healing was a good five or six times faster than it used to be. Making it so things that would usually take months to heal only took a week or two. While smaller injuries heal in a few hours or a day at most.

Not only that but, and this did take Harry longer than it had his other changes, he had also been able to find out that each tail he had represented a power he had with them. Ones that he knew was based off the magic he had had in the previous would; or a combination of his magic and his personality.

And that as he got older and after earning complete control the powers he currently had, which Harry knew he was nowhere near doing at the moment, he could possibly earn more powers; and with it more tails. Until he eventual became something similar to a nine-tailed kitsune. Or at least that is what Harry believed would happen; as he had no prove for or otherwise so far.

Speaking about the power his current tails had. Well as he currently had five tails, showing the pure magical powers he had before he had arrived in this new world. Which similar to the scars he had as Harry Potter seemed to also follow him through the veil; at least in power level it had. Though like the scars it too had changed some.

Sadly, though the control he had before didn't seem to follow him, and Harry found himself having very similar control over his powers that he had on his magic when he had been the age he now was. Meaning very little to no control with it mainly reacting to his more extreme emotion than anything else.

But even with this lack of control over his powers, Harry had still found out that each tail had its own power. All of which, while he had very little or no control over them, he did know what each tail was capable of; even if it did take him two years to learn this. And a good deal of that was learning enough control over them they didn't lash out with his every emotion like they had been prone to do at first.

Something that was further helped by the fact Harry had learned to tell the difference between his tails and the Power they offered him. Even if that did take more time than Harry would have liked as there was no real physical difference between his five shining silver tails. That Inko often told him shone like the moon against the darkness of both his hair and the clothing Harry usually took to wearing.

What he found out about his first tail, was something that in all honestly that made it one of the favorites out of all the tail powers he had. And the one that he had currently he best control over as he used it more often than his other tails.

Mostly because of just what the tail in question did, and the fact it offered Harry another route then being a hero; not that he told either his mother or younger brother this. As both of them seemed to idolize heroes; especially his younger brother Izuku. And he didn’t want to see or even think about how his new little brother would react if he found out just what Harry really thought of heroes; or to be more specific himself being a hero.

However, that was besides the point, as the power of his first tail turned out to be healing. This time unlike his own self-healing, that he had both in this world as well as his old one, this power let him heal others. At the same time, even if he was ecstatic about the power this tail had, Harry was quickly able to find out that when it came to said healing, or at least the power of his ability to heal with this tail it was more like the battlefield healing Harry could do before.

Meaning that most of the time the most Harry could heal, was deep cuts, bruising, broken bones but nothing more extreme than that. Still it was something that Harry knew could prove to be extremely helpful both in present time as well as in the future. Not to mention Harry was hopeful that in the future that perhaps he could do more than that, once he learned better control or gained more power both of which he felt was bound to happen in future years.

Though, at the same time, even if that did prove to be the limitation of his healing tail, which really wasn't that bad a limitation all things considering, Harry knew he would always love that tails power. As Harry had always felt better healing, or helping other, then he ever had fighting. Even if fighting was all that the wizarding world let Harry really excel in before.

Next would be his second tail, which Harry had been able to find out gave Harry the ability to control wind to a rather high degree. Something Harry got the feeling was an ability he had gained in the first place, mainly because of his love and skill when it came to flying. Not to mention there was an add possibility of perhaps there being something like a magical inheritance he hadn't been able to train, or even know about it, from before.

With this power, or this tail really, Harry was able to make it so he could temporarily fly or even make blades of wind. With how long he could actually fly or how many air blades he made depending on the inner energy he had when using this ability.

Though he did find that he couldn’t call up large amounts of wind, no where near hurricane forces and his ability with said wind power was in sharp blade of winds or if not, that lifting himself up; similar to how flying would have been. Though it was rather draining for Harry to do this, so he really couldn’t do it nearly as long as either him, or Izuku, wished it could

As similar to the magic he could use before he had gone through the veil, there was a limit to how long he could use his tails before he couldn't anymore. In fact, with a bit of practice, Harry had found out the more powers he used in a short period of time, no matter what tail said power came from, the more exhausted he was.

Not to mention at the young age he currently was at, Harry found despite having the power level he had when he had been older he didn't exactly have full access to it all or the sheer control he had before.

Which meant no matter how hard he tried Harry was putting way too much power into what he was doing, wasting said power as he was doing so, because of the lack of control he had it wasn't being used the way Harry wanted it to. With most of it bleeding off into the air doing absolutely nothing instead of what he was trying to get it to do.

Something that meant, at least in Harry's mind, that he would have to relearn said control to be able to access the full power level he could use before; to be able to do some of the more precise abilities he had before. So that eventually he would be able to use his tails longer and if he worked hard enough on him, deepen the well of power he had when it came to his current power level.

Though on a side note when it came to his second tail Harry had found out rather quickly what it could do, and how to at the very least stop it; faster than he did with his first tail. Mainly because of the fact that when it came to this power it reacted strongly to his emotions, more so then the majority of his other powers did. And while he couldn’t call powerful winds up he could still call up cutting and lifting winds up; which when combined with his heightened emotions could do a good deal of damage.

Letting Harry learn rather quickly that he would need to learn how to better control his emotions if he didn't want his wind, or any of his other powers, lashing out whenever his emotions got to strong.

That or learn to get complete control over the tail in questions so it wouldn’t happen either and at the moment learning to control his emotions was certainly both quicker and easier for Harry.

Not to mention would help with the learning of control not only over that tail but his others as well. Seeing as doing that, or stopping his powers from lashing out, was more important at the moment then having completely control; or at least it was right now.

Something Inko had actually informed Harry about and offered to help him learn more emotional control. As apparently using your quirk without a proper license was against the law. Well, that and the damage his quirk was causing to his new home might have helped as well. Even if it was easy to repair for the most part as most of his more emotional outburst happened to happen outside; instead of in their home.

Yes, being a child would give him some protection when it came to the quirk laws, but not learning how to follow said laws now, not to mention learn the control to do so, would only breed problems for him as he got older; or at least that is something Inko thought. And something Harry agreed with.

Mostly because even the idea of the lack of control he could possibly have over his quirk actually scared him a bit. As the control he had over his magic he had as Harry Potter, instead of Harry Potter-Midoriya as he was now, had been something that had saved his life several times; sometime even before he even knew he had magic in the first place.

Even if, at the same time it was that same control, that had end up being used against him as a charge from several jealous people during his so-called trail. As apparently it was dark to have so fine-tuned control over your magic; or it was by the time his ‘trail’ had come around.

Beyond that, and back to information Harry had found about on his own powers, since he had gotten his quirk. Which was apparently to replace his magic after going through the veil. Or to be more precise the powers that Harry had found out that came with his third tail.

Which was one Harry found was one of the tails that was mainly like his offensive magic had been when it came to its power; in fact it was purely offensive with some creative use. It was also one of the tails he had that was more closely tied to his older magic then others.

Something that made Harry really happy. As it meant that despite his magic having changed liked it had, some of his tails made it so that it was like he hasn't lost all of the magic he had from before; something that would have been close to heart breaking for Harry considering just how close he was to his magic. Even if, at the same time, it wasn't exactly the exact same as it had been before; it was just similar enough that Harry could draw comfort from its similarity.

When it came to this tail, what Harry could do when he called on its power, was to be able to disarm others from whatever weapon they may have in hand; similar to the Expelliarmus had been able to do.

He could also do things like blast both people and other objects away from him, like the Bombarda had done; though currently that was at a much lower power level then he had been able to do as an adult. With him most being able to maybe knock someone off their feet with the power he currently could use or control.

Which along with the powers to make magical made binding, like the Incarcerous spell had, which would disappear when Harry wants it to or when he is too exhausted to hold it. As well as the power to stun those he hits with his power.

Which from Harry could tell would last anywhere from a minute to an entire hour at most; depending on the amount of power he put into single attack. All of which really made it so that his third tail really seemed to take after the most common offence magic Harry used in his life before the veil.

Followed by his fourth tail, which was another tail of his that held ties that were closer to his magic, yet at the same time more in tune to what Harry knew about Kitsunes from his reading in the wizarding world. So, magic that was just different enough from what he usually used to be noticeable, but at the same time still similar enough he could think of ways to compare and used then it would have been otherwise.

This particular tail let Harry use things like illusions as well as both shield his and other mind. And lately Harry had noticed that if he concentrates really hard on it, he can read another's mind with direct eye contact; even if it left him with an incredibly large headache, not to mention utterly drained, after doing so.

At the same time Harry found that the illusions could be draining if keep up for long periods of time and that when he did use them he had to concentrate on the details of what he wanted in his illusion; otherwise it would look hazy and easily broken out of. Which was something Harry was currently working on as using illusion really fascinated Harry.

Not to mention Harry had also found out, with a little bit of experimentation that may or may not have technically been illegal. As he was using it against other and that technically wasn’t allowed, his brother’s bullies or not. That if the person he was trying to use the illusions against had a really strong will, or enhanced senses then they were more likely to figure out they were under an illusion and break out of it.

Which more often than not left Harry with a rather bad headache when someone forcefully broke through his illusions instead of him, himself, breaking or releasing said illusions of his own choosing. Though it did make him all the more determined to become stronger in his illusions so he could trap that that could break out of his illusions now. To be able to full all the sense and make it so he could utter disappear from them if he wanted to; was honestly a dream come true to Harry.

Finally, and so far, his last tail. Though Harry wasn't so sure if that would stay that way, as something told Harry if he continued to train and gain power, he could gain more tails as well. Even if at the same time the same feeling was telling him that he wouldn’t be gaining a new tail for a while now either; if that even did happen.

Which considering from what Harry knew, and read, about Kitsunes, there was kitsunes that had more than five tails out there, as well as less, and had gained more over time. Or at least, there had been in his old world; which meant that potentially Harry could gain more tails as well.

Anyway, when it came to his final and fifth tail, this tail was another one that was closely tied to the magic he had in his old world but in an opposite direction then what his third tail had been. And it happened to be another power Harry had been rather gifted in when it came to what he had known in the wizarding world; or at least as far as the wizarding world knew it was his most powerful abilities.

Seeing as this tail had the what Harry considered his more defensive geared power, as the main power of this tail was that it let him make shields around himself or others. With the strength of the shield in question depending on the level of power he put into the shield.

Very similar to all the other powers he was able to use. Though in the regards of the shield it seemed he had to consciously think on the amount of power he wanted to go into it; so he could get the strength of the shield he truly wanted.

So far, at least at his current age of about seven, the most Harry could do was a shield around himself that could block on punches, kick and when he wanted to rain; oh and smaller explosions but that was a more personal goal he had forced himself to be able to do.

Not to mention Harry found that currently he could use shields like this for about an hour without exhausting himself. Though at the same time, because he knew how important a good shield could be, Harry was really working on improve the strength of his shields. Working on manipulating the size of his shield as well as the time he could use said shield.

Not only that but trying to work on using his shield with the other abilities he had. Trying to make it so he could use the shield while using his other powers without completely exhausting himself by doing so; something he wasn’t quite successful in but was very slowly making process in.

However, finding out the powers he had, and just what all the changes he had gotten from his trip through the veil those two years ago, wasn't the only thing Harry had done during that time.

In fact, it wasn't even the best thing Harry had done, or learned, during those last two years. As state earlier Harry had gotten a family, and that honestly was the best thing that had happened to him so far. Hell, it was the best thing that happened to as a whole; in all his life both as Harry Potter as well as the one he was living now. And in Harry mind would most likely continue to be the best thing he could think of happening to him; even in the future.

Speaking of him have a family, Harry had really thrown himself into that; especially being an older brother to Izuku. Whom was now six and believed he was utterly quirkless; at least according to the Doctor he had gone to Izuku was. Something Harry didn't believe in the least bit as he swore he could feel something powerful in his little brother just waiting for the right time to come out.

But at the same time Harry got the feeling that it would take something much more extreme to bring out whatever energy it was that was in Izuku out of him. So, until then it would be like he was quirkless. Something Harry didn't like, simply because of how sad it made his little brother, and how Izuku seemed to be rather depressed about not being able to follow his dream about being a hero.

Now Harry himself wasn't sure he wanted to be a hero, considering everything that had happened to him because he had been a hero of the wizarding world. Something he hadn't told anyone in this world. Both because they didn't know his past and he would have to explain it to let them know why he felt this way.

And because he simply didn't want to see the disbelieve on either his mother's or brother's face if they found out he didn't want a hero. Which would in turn be turned in to the explaining he didn't want to be a part of, as why he didn't want to be a hero in the first place.

But at the same time, there was no way he was going to let his little brother give up on his dream like that; not when he could help it. And if that meant that Harry might have to become a hero himself to follow at his brother's side then so be it. For his brother Harry would be willing to do that.

As he wasn't going to let anything cause him to lose his brother, not if he could help it. And if being a Hero was what his brother wanted to do with his life, then Harry would do everything in his power to help his brother succeed with his dream. Even if he seemed to be the only one who believed that Izuku could be a hero without a powerful quirk to fall back on; even their mother was more worried he would get hurt because of his lack of quirk.

Something that really upset Harry at times because from what he could see Izuku had a heart of gold and was always will to help someone; even if he had to go out of his way to do it. Something Harry had seen him do on several occasions, and not all of them being for humans. Seeing as Harry had seen his brother go out of his way to help a cat out of a tree. Just because he saw it in trouble and saw that he could help it; despite the fact he did get scratched for it.

This was something that reminded Harry rather fiercely of Neville in some degree, and how strong a spine the boy in question had gained when all the cards had been thrown done. Not to mention how many lives the plant loving teen in question had managed to save in the end; even if it had cost him his own life to do so. As Neville and truly been a Hero both in live and even in death.

Still, Harry was reminded of one of the kindest, loyalist and bravest persons Harry knew every time he looked into his brother's eyes; quirk or no. Which was something Harry knew without a doubt in his mind was something a Hero should be like. Be it in this world or his old world, Izuku held what Harry saw as the heart, and soul, of a hero.

But what frustrated him the most on this was that, no one seemed to see that when it came to Izuku. All they seemed to see when they looked at his brother was the fact that he didn't have powers and mocked his dreams because of it

It made Harry truly wonder, didn't these people know their own history? How do they think people where before quirks became a thing? There were heroes back then to, ones who put themselves in even more danger then most of the so-called heroes did now, and for a lot more honest and sincere reason then several of the Heroes Harry had seen so far did; in the name of being a true Hero.

So why does everyone seem to think you need a quirk to have a heart of a hero? Why does everyone seem to rely so strongly on a power that could fail them at the worst time, or even possible be taken from them. And not think of having a back up? Why was the name Hero thrown around so much now, along with the title Villain? Did they really think everything was so black and white now and didn’t think to try to see past the surface of thing?

More importantly, why did so many of the people in this world have to remind him so strongly of the wizarding world he had left behind. Hell, it was so similar Harry could almost hear his brother being called a Squib.

At least, unlike most families in the wizarding world, he didn’t have to worry about Inko abandoning or kicking Izuku out of their family just because he didn’t have a quirk; unlike the squibs Harry knew about.

And don't get Harry started on how the schools, or worse their classmates, were when they heard about Izuku's dream to be a hero. Which because Inko didn't know Harry true age, nor did Harry, it was assumed he was a little older the Izuku himself was and placed in the same class as his brother was.

Which gave Harry ample time to see, and hear, how others treated his brother when it came out, he could be quirkless. It often left him enraged, to put it lightly and his so-called classmates, as well as the teachers there, learned really quickly to not do it in front of him.

In fact, a lot of people learned the rather small limit Harry had when it came to anyone bullying Izuku; or insulting his brother's dream. Even if said brother often did stop Harry from doing much about it with those sad green eyes of his. Because Harry may be a kitsune, but Izuku had the kicked puppy look down pat and had Harry wrapped around his finger because of it.

But at the same time, even if he did do his best to protect his brothers from the bullies the school let run rapid. That didn't help Harry when it came to how he could help his brother, as more often than not they went behind Harry's back to continue to tease Izuku. Especially the one his bother called his so-called best friend Kaachan; one Katsuki Bakugo.

Whom Harry always thought that with friends like him you really didn't need enemies. But Izuku didn't seem to agree and since Harry really had no friends of his own, nor did he want any considering what his so-called best friends had done to him. Harry found that he really couldn't say much about Izuku's choice of friends.

Besides, at least from he could see, Izuku’s Kaachan was still a better friend to him then Harry's had been in the end; at least those that had actually lived through the war they had been in that is. As at least he wasn’t trying to kill, imprison or completely destroy Izuku; hell so all he had done was threaten to use his quirk on Harry. Which caused a bucket of water to just ‘happen’ to upend on him.

But on the other hand, while there wasn't a whole lot Harry could do with the bullying that went on behind his back. There was one thing he could do that would make it better for Izuku; at least in the long run. He could help his brother make sure his dream come true.

Not to mention it would give both him and his brother something to bond over. While at the same time giving his brother something, he could use to protect himself from anyone who may attack him. And, hopefully at the same time, boost Izuku’s self-confidence up as well; because Harry knew he needed it.

After all Harry did remember in his old world there had been comic and books about heroes who didn't have their own special power to help them fight against the enemies. Comic which he had often heard his cousin brag about and scream about how cool they were.

Not to mention comics Harry himself had read a little himself; after his cousin had discarded them. So, he knew it was possible. Especially when you consider the everyday heroes he had heard about in the news from his old world. From army men, to police officers, to fire fighters; all of which didn't have a single thing similar to a quirk in his old world. And all of which had been what the world could call true heroes.

And not only that but Harry was sure that there were other heroes in this world that didn't have fighting capable quirks; like fire or explosions. But were heroes none the less, only ones who used hand to hand or something similar to that to be the hero the people needed. Hero's that used the quirks they had as a tool instead of something used as a decide all dependent items like most quirk related heroes seemed to do.

Something that Harry found to be proven true when he found out about the underground hero Eraserhead. Who Harry, and Izuku for that matter, both found out used his quirk like a tool, nothing more. Who made it so his quirk wasn't the only thing he depended on when it came to fighting as he had trained both his mind and his body to become the hero he was.

Not to mention despite being an underground hero, and thus had little known about him, Eraserhead seemed to be one of the more powerful heroes that were out there. In fact, to Harry, he seemed to be even stronger than most of the more commonly known heroes as unlike the majority of the heroes out there he wasn't doing it for the fame or the money but because it was the right thing to do. Which was something both Harry and Izuku highly respected about the hero in question.

Not only that, but because this hero did the majority of his fighting quirkless, using certain tools in his fight, in Harry's mind this meant that it showed that there was a way for his brother to be the hero he wanted to be. And even if Harry wasn't sure that he himself wanted to be a hero, he was going to be at his brother's side there helping him succeed in his dream; as he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do but that.

Besides it wasn't like he had any other plans with his life, and it wasn't completely necessary that with so many heroes out there that he would be a necessary or noticed as he had been in the wizarding world; as he wasn't the only one everyone was counting on in this world. But just one small part of a whole lot of different protectors; which was something could get along with doing.

So, with that in mind, and with the information he had gained Harry, with his determination to help his brother, had been able to convenes both his mother Inko and his brother Izuku that it was possible for Izuku to follow his dreams. Something that was further helped with the fact that Harry swore that he would be right there beside his brother to help him with said dreams.

However, even if Harry did want to help Izuku, and didn't want to discourage his brother in any way. Knew that he still had let him know that his dreams would be a lot more difficult than it would be from others who had quirks. That he would have to work at the very least twice as hard as everyone else to get the same results.

Both because he didn't have the same tools that those with quirks had; at least not yet he hadn't. And that there would be a lot of prejudice working against him because he didn't have a quirk at all; let along the flashier ones most heroes seemed to favor.

But this was something that, to bother Harry's joy and disbelieve, only seemed to drive Izuku's determination all that much higher. Especially now that he had someone who believed in him. Someone who was willing to fight right alongside him to help him reach the dream he wanted to achieve.

Not to mention someone who had made both of their mother see that Izuku didn't need an actual quirk to be a hero. Something that had gotten Inko crying a bit as she apologized to her son, Izuku, for not believing him in the first place. And swearing to support him in his dream, even if she was worried about him and what could happen to him. But as Inko had rightly informed both of them, she was their mother and being worried about them was part of her job.

Something that had both Harry and Izuku blushing bright red, promising that they wouldn't give her too much to worry about. As the two of them threw their selves into the training Harry had planned; all that much harder. Pushing each other to their limits and steadily improving each and every day they continued their training

Which was why, despite how exhausting it had been, Izuku hadn't complained in the least bit when after six months of staying with them Harry had gotten Inko to sign both him and Izuku up for both gymnastics and Capoeira.

While in their free time the both of the use free running and parkour, to get around the town. As a way to further the skills in what they were currently learning; while learning the best ways to speedily get from one place to another.

Not only that but Harry had started to get Izuku to use that massive intelligence he has to think of different gadgets he could eventually make to make up for the lack of quirk he had. Not to mention going over all the information Izuku had already gotten together when it came to other's quirks strength, weaknesses, and ways around them.

Seeing as unlike the majority of their classmates Harry could so see how Izuku's skills in analyzing quirks would be a massive help to his brother. Especially when it came to becoming the best hero he could. Hell, Harry could see that with Izuku's drive and massive intelligence the others were lucky they hadn't driven his brother into something like villainy as if that had happened Harry could very easily see things going to hell very quickly.

Now nearly a year and a half after they had started all of this Harry could say that they were both starting to show some serious results from all of their training. Enough so that Harry could see that Izuku's confidents was growing enough that the insults that the other children in his class didn't bother him any longer.

If anything, these insults washed of his brother's back like a duck's in water. Not only that, but now that his brother keep pushing himself like he was Harry could sense the energy in Izuku was closer to coming out more than ever had been before.

Leaving Harry to believe that the whole reason Izuku's quirk didn't come out before was because his body back then hadn't been strong enough for it; at least not without some serious risks to it. But with the training Harry was helping him go through, his body was starting to become strong enough for the quirk in question to start to show. Something that Harry hoped would hopefully come soon, as if any deserved a quirk to be a Hero Izuku would be the one at the top of Harry’s list.

This feeling, and what he hoped was a fact, was something Harry was happy as well as excited about. Both to see just what was going to come from his brother, and because despite working as hard as he was Izuku still wanted to have a quirk of his very own. Even if he now believed he didn't necessary need one to be a Hero.

But until this quirk did decide to show itself, then Harry was going to continue to work beside his brother; continue pushing both himself and his brother as far as they could go. So that Izuku could be a hero that the world would look up to, one that would save the world with a smile; just as his brother wanted to become. And perhaps while doing so, Izuku could renewal Harry's believe in being a Hero once more.


	3. chapter three

Summary- Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted; a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it's got to be better than what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.

Disclaimer \- I do not own or make any profit off of either Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

A.N-I am writing this because the wonderful stories Pulled to the Future by Cyber which I really loved and inspired me to write this story.

** Chapter three  **

Quite a few years had passed since Harry had gone through the veil and had been found by those, he now freely called his family. Family that Harry had wanted all along, and family that Harry felt that he would kill for if he had to.

As honestly, he felt more protective of them then he could ever recall feeling about any others and in return felt more protected by them then he could ever remember feeling before. It was a rather heavily feeling that Harry never wanted to lose. And it was a feeling he wondered if others felt the same for their families as well. 

At the same time, Harry felt that he would never have enough time with his family and that he should be trying to make up for missed time. Something he found rather difficult to do. Because honestly looking back on it, the years seemed to literally fly by. More so than ever since Harry found himself enjoying the world and feeling more at home in it than he had ever been allowed to in the Wizarding world. 

And that was with the new Kitsune like form he now had. Which on top of everything else he had to learn about his new home, he had also needed to learn to control said Kitsune form. Which was another thing that had made time seem to fly by as he was always so busy. Though thankfully Harry had been able to do a lot of the things that were keeping him busy with his family; mainly his younger brother Izuku.

More importantly, since that time had passed, there had been several very busy years which had been spent working himself, and his brother, to the bone. At least it had been since Harry had decided to do his best to help his little brother Izuku become the hero he wanted to be.

Even if it meant becoming a hero at said brother's side to help ensure that. Something that even after all this time working for it, Harry wasn't sure he honestly wanted to be a hero in the first place. 

As he still remembered vividly, and still had nightmares about, just what being a hero in the Wizarding world had caused him to suffer through. Though at the same time to both his brother's, and mother's, enthusiasm, not to mention joy, about being a Hero. Had made it so that Harry didn't exactly not want to be one either.

At least now Harry could see how it could be better for him to be a hero, than it ever had been during his life as the Boy-who-lived. Seeing as this world seemed to have a lot more protection and life plans made with different types of heroes in mind. 

And he couldn't see what happened to him as the Boy-who-lived happening there. Making him almost looking forward to what it could mean to be a hero in this world. Even if unlike his brother Harry really wasn’t going to be the top anything and be more of an underground Hero if he could help it. Though he assured his brother, as well as his mother, that yes he would still be trying to be a hero of some sort. 

Especially if he had his brother at his side as he did it. As honestly Harry thought Izuku was a literal made up of rays of sunshine and hope. Making it so he pushed himself harder to make sure that both of the could be the Hero Izuku dreamed of them being. 

As something about his brother made it so he had more hope and could smile more than he had ever been able to before. As something about Izuku made Harry feel like his brother would reach his dream and be one of the best heroes out there. Something that Harry knew could or would happen if only Izuku was given the chance to do so. Something Harry was trying his best to succeed in letting Izuku get in the first place.

And now those years of hard work were certainly showing, at least to both brothers the results were certainly showing, Though currently they were paying no attention to it as they both showed up for yet another day in their last year of Middle school. Something that Harry noticed, with a sense of dread, seemed to be going a lot slowing than anything else that was going on around them.

Though this maybe because one it was school and that usually seemed to drag on forever, not matter who you were. Let along both Harry and Izuku, who already knew a good deal of the information that was being taught. Harry, because he had kept up his mundane education when he had been in Hogwarts.

If only because he was forced to do his cousin's homework during the summer; with server punishment waiting for him if he got it wrong. Pushing him and making him learn the education he needed. As for Izuku, the reason he already knew what was being taught, being because he had decided to learn ahead when his schoolwork had gotten too easy for him; several years ahead at that.

But because the two of them, at least so far, were having such an easy time in their classes they both had decided to keep their minds occupied as they had put even more effort into what Izuku had taken to call their future Hero training. 

Which on top of all the other training they had done over the years had made it so both Harry and Izuku had been able to find their own strength and weaknesses; more so than they had been before. Not only to they could continue working on their strengths but improve upon their weaknesses; so they couldn’t be used against them as much. Seeing as Harry knew from experience having a more glaring weakness was screaming at others to be used against you. Something Harry had learned the hard way and didn’t want Izuku to learn the same way he had if he could help it.

Which was how the two brothers had pretty much reached the limit of what they could do to improve themselves, at least without someone else there helping them do so. As there was only so much training a person can do on their own before it became redundant and actual started to stunt your growth.

And by that it meant that they would need an actual professional to teach them and help them get more skill in what a Hero would need. As despite what Harry had been in the wizarding world he really had no idea how or what a Hero should do; at least not in this world he didn't. 

Seeing as in the wizarding work he had to mainly rely on his magic, and he got the feeling over dependence like that really wouldn’t go over to well here.So yes, someone who knew just what was needed would be needed if they wanted to further improve on what skills they now had.

Something Izuku informed Harry they would be able to do once they reached U.A High. Which was apparently the number one ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Not only that but from what they had been able to find out about it, it had actual Hero’s, rather they be retired or not, that were teaching the next generation; with a more hands on learning system than anything else.

It was also the place both Izuku and Harry had been aiming for, for the last few years. Well, Izuku had been aiming for it from the beginning and had simply pulled Harry along for the ride. But honestly Harry wasn't fighting against it too hard anymore; just given a few token protest every once in a while. But truthfully Harry was now almost looking forward to what a school geared to teaching other how to be heroes was like. As at least this time he would have honest help, and someone who wouldn’t betray or abandon him at his side.

For now though, considering they had nearly a whole year before they could get into U.A they continued with the training they had been doing. As so far it had gotten them brilliant results and they didn't want to lose those results. Not to mention they really weren’t doing the exact same thing over and over until it did become redundant but mixing things up and making it more interesting for them while they were doing so.

Besides while they wouldn't able to really go further with the skills they had now, that didn't mean they could horn and sharpen the skills they already knew. Because as Harry always told Izuku there was always room for improvement, as nothing was perfect. And if they could get certain skills down to a reflexive level that would only help them in the future; like say hearing and donging attacks from behind.

Not to mention it amused Harry to see the reactions of others when they saw them training. Or to be more precise the naysayers that saw Izuku training right alongside of him. Keeping up with him and moving faster by jumping a crossed building than any of said Naysayers could move on the ground. While gracefully moving and twisting his body in ways that left other wondering just how he was doing that.

Call him spiteful if you wanted to, but Harry really enjoyed the fact that he was helping his brother prove everyone wrong, and would happily laugh in the face of anyone who told him his brother couldn't do what he put his mind to. 

Or if not that, punch those that sneered at his brother and told him he couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless. Before daring any of them to go toe to toe with his brother and then tell him he couldn't be a hero.

This training they had done and had been doing since they were as young as five years old; seeing as they started as soon as Harry had been able to get the okay from their mother Inko. Though Harry would freely admit, that back then it had the training had been on a lot lesser degree than what they were currently doing. As they honestly had to build up to what they were currently able to do; not to mention they really didn’t want to give their mother a heart attack by starting off with such dangerous things at such a young age.

Still it was all this training had made it so that both Harry and Izuku were a lot stronger than either one of them looked. As well as a lot further down the pathway of a Hero than a lot of other who were attempting to become a hero as well; at least in their school area they were. Considering they were one of the few they had seen that were training their body, and mind instead of just their quirks; though Harry did work on that as well. While his brother further his skills in dissecting and finding weaknesses in other’s quirks.

Not that this showed, as when the two of them had been around ten they had agreed to hide, for the most part, just how strong they were getting. Something they did by wearing looser and baggier clothes; as well as avoiding doing shows of true strength around those that would catch on to what they were doing. 

Showing only skills in dodging and running away, or free running, and only to more basics of that; which only those who were more obvious to how difficult free running could be understood just how skilled Izuku and Harry were in this. 

They had decided to do this, or Harry had talked his brother into it, so that they would be able to surprise all those that said they couldn't do it later on. Not to mention avoid the trouble training to become a hero could cause them and their family by those who thought that Izuku should be put in his place for even dare believe he could be a Hero. 

Plus, in honesty Harry loved the idea of being underestimated only to make those who did it seriously regret it; Izuku had called Harry a bit of a sadist after hearing this. But hadn’t gone against the plan either, so Harry felt Izuku had a bit of a darker side to himself as well. 

That or he really loved to prove people wrong; either way it worked for Harry. As he was looking forward to the looks on others faces when they realized just how strong both he and his brother actually where. It was bound to be rather hilarious.

Especially considering the fact that both Harry and his brother looked harmless to most others that saw them. Something that was further helped by the loose clothing that had taken to wearing to hide the fact they had been training hard for a while. 

With Izuku looking like a ball of fluff and sunshine, and always given a smile that brightened others day. Not to mention his hair had started to get longer and feel to a little above his shoulder, softening his already soft features. Which when added to the fact others already thought him harmless because of his lack of quick got most people see him as someone who would never be able to hurt them.

While Harry on the other hand, ended up looking almost delicate, and disbelievingly enough utterly innocent. Something further helped by just how large his eyes looked in his face. Not to mention the fact his ears and tails also just seemed to further improve upon that harmless look with how fluffy they were; not to mention the fact they always seemed to curl around him making him look even smaller in comparison.

Which was all something that Harry used to his full advantage as he seemed to really embraces his Kitsune's side much more mischievous nature. Using pranks as an outlet, a source of revenge and as a way to honor those that had truly cared about him in the wizarding world; as they had all been pranksters in one way or another.

Though despite how the two may look though they were certainly strong and a strong example of how appearances can be deserving. Though considering just how hard they had pushed themselves, and each other, over the years that was something Harry knew was a given. As he would hate to have all the work they had end up doing, being done for nothing; with zero effects shown despite their effort. 

Seeing as when it came to Izuku, who due to his training he had most likely changed the most out of the two of them. As Harry had already had some of the hero skills he would need due to the life he had before the Veil. 

Even if those skills in question had been hard earned with more sweat, tears and blood then was necessary. Not to mention had to be adjusted so he didn’t simple rush into everything without care for his own health as he had done in the past.

But when it came to Izuku, he had changed from the weak, but kindhearted, cry baby that had gotten Harry wrapped around his little finger so soon after first meeting him. Not to mention someone who sparked every one of Harry's protective instincts. Something his brother still did from time to time; despite the fact Harry knew Izuku was skilled enough to protect himself if he needed to.

As he had changed from what he had been before into a very strong teenage, that while still having a heart of gold, and still wore his heart on his sleeve, didn't allow the thoughts or words of others to affect him like he had in the past. 

Nor did he cry nearly as much having learned that, yes not everyone believed in him, but the ones who mattered the most to him, his mother and brother, did believe in him and that was all he needed.And that in Harry’s mind was one of the best improvements that could happen as all the strength in the world wouldn’t matter if you didn’t have the self-confidence to use it.

As for how he had changed physically, well Izuku was still a little shorter than Harry by a couple of inches. But at the same time, he was bulkier than Harry was; and seemed to build up muscles a lot easier than Harry could. As right now Izuku had a clear eight pack and highly defined muscles that showed just how strong Izuku could be. When they weren't being covered in the baggy clothes he usually wore that is.

Not only that but even without having a quirk Harry noticed that Izuku was still physically stronger than he was. Something that Harry felt was at part due to all the hard work Izuku put into improving his strength, as well as due to the fact he could feel the quirk that Harry knew was in his brother coming closer and closer to the surfaces. 

Because honestly Harry had strength that was about five time above the normal humans could get and that was without any training. For Izuku to be stronger then that there had to be something there that was boosting said strength; and that wasn’t Harry’s pride speaking. Hell, sometime Harry swore he saw a green aura around his brother at times; though what kind of aura he couldn't quite tell yet. 

Only it was either something like Lightening or flames that seemed to almost float around his brother's body; his arms and legs in particular. Making Harry believe that Izuku's body was still doing its best to prepare for his quirk and it still wasn't quite ready yet; despite all the hard work they had put into it. Though, at the same time, it was getting very close. As the aura Harry saw around his brother when he got serious showed that in the least.

As for how Harry, himself, had turned out after all the training he had put himself through. Well, he noticed earlier he hadn't changed as much as his brother, at least not as much after he had gone through his Kitsune transformation that is. And that was both Mentally and Physically.

As when it came to mentally, Harry still wasn't completely sure if he wanted to be a hero, as yes he had figured he was alright with becoming one if that was what his brother wanted to do. And yes, if that was his brother’s goal he would follow along side his brother; as long as his brother wanted him to.

But at the same time, nearly ten years of being with his brother, didn't stop Harry from remembering all details he had suffered though in the over seventeen years of hell he had because he was the so-called savior and hero of the Wizarding world.

And yes, Harry did include the life he had had with the Dursley's as part of the hell of being the Boy-who-lived. As if he had never been the one the Prophecy spoke of in the first place, he most likely never would have ended up with them in the first place. 

As the headmaster wouldn’t have cared about him as much to see that he was moldable, or even worse his parents may not even be dead if it wasn’t for the Prophecy that helped make his life as bad as it had been.

Harry found that he still found it hard to trust others and didn't really like being around people that he didn't know or trust for that matter. Which turned out to be everyone but his brother and mother in the long run. So yes, even now after so much time had passed, and despite actually trying to work on it, Harry still had serious trust issues.

Not to mention he still felt the need to consistently try to do his best to prepare for the worst; as he knew how his luck was. Meaning despite efforts otherwise, he still horded food at times, and he still looked for all the exits whenever he went somewhere. And stilled himself to his limits to make sure that no matter what he was always doing his best; even in things that honestly didn’t matter.

At the same time, even if he did try to stop these reactions around Inko, as they made her depressed and were likely to make her cry if she did see them; something Harry hated when it happened. Harry didn't feel like trying to stop them in any other sort of situation as those reflexes, no matter what others may say about them, had saved his life on several different occasions.

In fact, when it came to the changes he had found about himself, at least compared to when he had first arrived in this world. Besides the physical ones that were bound to happen what with the years that had gone by and the fact the veil had changed him into a Kitsune to begin with. 

What Harry could say had changed about him, was the fact he was more open about using the power he did have. More so than he had ever been in his old world. Less likely to hold back, or second guess what he was doing. Long since learned what doing that could do.

As he was now more likely to prank someone and more openly mischievous than he had been before. Not to mention, currently he didn't have as good a control over his temper as he had before as he found his instincts ran wilder when he got to angry. And said instincts where a lot stronger in him then he could even remember them being before, which when considering they had been pretty strong as Harry Potter really was saying something.

But in turn this made them just that much more difficult for him to control, seeing as the wilder his instincts got the more animalic Harry found himself being. Something Harry was sure because of the quirk he now had in place of his magic. What considering it was a Kitsune geared quirk, and those where considered animals; mythical animals but animals none the less.

Speaking about things he had found out about himself, Harry had ended up finding out quite a bit more about his 'quirk' over the last couple of years; even more than he had before. Not to mention had gained a lot more control over said quirk alongside of these discoveries.

Which considering half of his training covered the use of his quirk, like half of Izuku's involved making supply gear that could be used in place of a quirk or if not that studying how to defeat other’s quirks, Harry figured improving upon that was a given.

One of the first things Harry had learned involved one of the powers he had that he ended up using the most often. And this was both surprisingly, and not so surprisingly given his now more mischievous nature, his power over illusion. Which he found wasn't the only power this particular tail had like he had first believed it was.

As Harry had been able to quickly find out this tail also allowed Harry to do some minor shape shifting with it. Such things as allowing him to call back in or hid his tails and ears; for a limit amount of time. Something that had proven very helpful as Harry hated the feeling of others touching either his tails or ears; as it just didn't feel right to him for others to be touching them. 

Which much to his disgust at lot of people tried to do to Harry when they were out; as apparently, they were just sooo fluffy. And begged to be touched or petted. In all honestly the only people Harry felt remotely comfortable with touching either his tails or ears being either Izuku or Inko; and even then, he didn't let it happen often. Most often to comfort them in someway as petting his tail seemed to help relax the two in one way or another. 

But luckily due to find this out Harry could call his tail and ears in for a couple of hours and not have to deal with constantly moving his tails away from other reach or snarling at others to not even think about touch them. Giving him a small break.

Not only that, but Harry had found out that he could use the minor shapeshifting he currently had to do things like lengthen or shorten his hair. Like making it similar to how he had been able to do in the wizarding world, or if not that long enough that it could go all the way down to his calves if he want to; something he didn’t do often. 

In fact, he most only did so to test himself or if not that when he was bored and wanted something to do; making it so he could learn to style longer hair a lot better than he would have been otherwise.

Not only that, but Harry had also found out, to his utter embarrassment, after a rather serious training mistake gone wrong, he could transform himself into what he would have looked like if he had originally been born female. Something he rarely used, and in fact the only time he did use it, to Izuku's utter disbelieve, was during a prank of sorts. 

Though that was as far as his shapeshifting abilities went for the moment. But at the same time considering just how some rumors of shapeshifting abilities that Kitsunes could have, Harry wasn’t sure if that was the complete end to what he could do, and that he couldn’t improve on them later. When he got either more skilled or powerful in said skills he could possibly improve on his shapeshifting. 

At the same time that may be the end of his abilities in shape shifting; so far at least. But that wasn’t how far his illusion abilities went; not by a long shot. As Harry had a blast of a time using said illusions as distractions to make people run into his pranks. 

In fact, one of his favorite uses of his illusion was to trap bullies in said illusion and trick them into running into walls or something similar to that. It was a quick way to make bullies leave both him and Izuku alone. 

And best of all none of them could prove he did it, if they even figured out he had part of it; which most of them never did. Getting some very amusing repeat performances, which Harry made sure to have a video camera or something similar on him once that happened; as Harry had found out his illusion didn’t show up on cameras or anything like that.

Even if doing so, usually got him fussed at by Izuku as he wasn't supposed to be using his quirk like that. And according to his brother it wasn't something Heroes where supposed to do. Even if was to protect others from the bullies in question as he still collected blackmail while doing it. 

So, to keep the peace and save himself from his brother's disappointed eyes, he usually didn't do it where his brother could see him. But as for when his brother couldn’t see…. well there was a reason why the bullying in their school had gone down so much; at least against his brother and those with so-called weaker quirks it had.

At the same time, Harry did use his illusions around his brother when it came to their training; and didn’t get the look or Izuku complaining about that. As Harry was using his illusions while they trained to help his brother learn how to both fight against them. 

Not to mention it also helped both of them become more observant about the world around them, and as an added bonus would make it harder for those who had more mental geared quirks from effect either Izuku or him as badly as they would have been otherwise. Seeing as because of the illusions they both would know the feel of someone messing with their minds; something Harry felt was important to know considering just what mental magics could do in the wizarding world.

And it wasn't only his illusion tail that Harry used to help with training, not in the least bit. Nor was it the only tail Harry had been training on, as he saw no reason to limit himself in such a way.

In fact, Harry had done his best to train all the tails, and the powers that came with said tails, to the best of his abilities. His gut feeling, the hell he had been through before, and his Kitsune like instincts wouldn't let him do anything less. Something that ended up making it so he had much more control over the power and tails then he ever had before. Even if it had been utter hell getting said control he had.

Not to mention, ended up with Harry knowing the limitation of what his tails could do at the same time. Like the fact that Harry's tail that allowed him to manipulate wind was based more on control then power. Unlike the majority of his other tails. And unlike what he had first thought when he found out about this tail in question.

As Harry could levitate himself with it and make blades of wind that now could cut through steel if he wanted them to but that was pretty much all that tail could do. Though if he pushed said tail he could make a 'flat' blade of wind to blast someone away from him or carry someone when he used to wind to lift himself; but only a single person and anyone much heavier than him left him with a bad headache if he tried to lift them up for too long.

Though because this tail was more of control than sheer power, Harry had found out that as long as it was just him Harry could lift himself to rather high heights, hold himself there for long periods of time, and if he wanted to move at high speeds. 

Though at the same time constant moving at high speeds did drain him a lot faster than just floating and staying in one place would. And he could only go so high or before he didn't have wind strong enough to lift him up in the first place. Not to mention before he had difficulty breathing from being up so high.

But this was just one of his tails that he had found a good deal of information about that he hadn't known about before, and that proved to be more that he had originally believed it was when he had first found out about; a good of he found with his brothers help at that.

In fact, speaking of his tails, Harry found a good deal about them physically instead of the powers they represented. Like for example He could actually lengthen his tails if he concentrated from about the three feet, to four feet, they normally were, to what looked to be almost ten feet in length each. But at the same time the tails in question weren't super strong, as Izuku had first suggested they may be. As Harry had hoped that they would be. 

After all the work he had put into making them stronger Harry found they could only lift things under his own weight by themselves. Though that strength did improve when he used multiple tails at once to left what he wanted. As he found that by using all the current tails he had, he could lift something almost five times his own weight if he pushed it hard enough.

Off his powers, tails and mental changes, the other more physically changes that Harry had gone through over the last couple of year, other than just getting older that is, was the fact that Harry had now a lean build that screamed both flexibility and speed. Unlike his brother's bulkier build that was a mixture of power and speed. Because of this Harry was faster and more flexible then Izuku, opposed to the higher strength that his brother had on him.

Not to mention Harry had a slim iron hard muscles and a six pack. That no matter what he tried wouldn't bulk out any besides that; with his muscles only getting denser and more tightly packed instead of bigger. Something he had reluctantly accepted as something he couldn’t change and now instead embraced it as it only made others underestimate him more than ever.

Not only that Harry had hair that fell to a little bit above the middle of his back, opposed to Izuku's nearly shoulder length green hair. And unlike his brother who always had his hair either down, when he was relaxing, or if not that in a messy bun or ponytail, Harry always had his hair in a braid of some sort; not matter what he was doing. As he found comfort in being able to braid his hair and even at time use said hair almost like a weapon.

As Harry had found that he could easily hide things in it **,** and he loves the looks people give him when he pulls something like one of his homemade, tightly wrapped suckers from his hair to eat as he completely ignored them. It was something he took a deep bit of pleasure in, along with the screams of frustration they made once they got captured in whatever prank he had laid out for them.

Speaking of homemade suckers, this was something that Harry had been determined that both he and Izuku took up. Or at least determined that the both of them took up a hobby that didn't included things like training or fighting. Stating that it would be better for their mental health in the long run if they both had a hobby they could relax while doing. 

Something Inko quickly agreed with and in fact went a step further than Harry by telling the both of them that until they found a hobby that didn't revolve around their training or something that dealt with them becoming a hero, then they wouldn't be doing said training until they did.

She had even added in the fact that she didn't include Izuku's analyst books, or the tools he was crafting a hobby that was tied to his hero work; so they wouldn't work. Same for Harry and his pranking, as he usually used that for his training as well. Either by see how far he had improved with the skills he had or by seeing how fast he could get away when the one he just pranked figured out he had done it.

Because of this the both of them each had their own hobby they did in their free time. And because both of them wanted to be able to help their mother, Inko, they each picked up a hobby that could make them some money at the same time.

Not to mention they both wanted a hobby that they both could use to make others happy. Something Izuku had been determined to do after passing by an orphanage and seeing how sad some of those kids looked. Wanting to save the or help them all with a smile.

Because of this Izuku had learned to Crochet, sew and make stuffed animal. Which he used to make stuffed hero bears. With his favorite ones to make being a stuffed bear modeled after All Might; who was still Izuku's favorite hero of all time. And the person whom he had gotten his dream to save everyone with a smile from in the first place.

While on the other hand, Harry decided to do something that would satisfy the major sweet tooth he had. As well as something that he knew children would love, and that was the fact he decided to learn to make different candies.

Which included things such as rock candies, chocolates, hard candies, gummy candy, and many others. Including his now favorite type of candy, that he carried even in his hair at times, suckers. And to satisfy his brother he had even learned to make them all hero themed. With his favorite hero to base his candy off of, though he would never admit it aloud, being Eraserhead.

Harry did have to admit that, after the first time they had brought the things they had made, to the orphanage nearby them and saw the reaction of all the children to the hero themed gifts he felt good. And nearly had tears in his eyes by all the smiles, hugs and cheerful exclamations of thank you he had been rained down with. It made him remember why being a Hero could be a good thing.

It was something that he really didn’t mind doing, in fact in his free time he, along with Izuku, were usually doing something similar to that. Or if not that, just visiting the kids there to play with them; something Inko seemed to be really happy with them doing as well. As she said it made them see more their real age and not so serious all the time.

Harry was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by a door behind him slamming loudly, bringing Harry's attention back to the fact he was still in class. Worst yet, it seemed that Katsuki, or as Izuku still insisted on calling him Kacchan, had come through the door.

Harry really didn't like Katsuki in the least bit, and knew the feeling was mutual in return. Especially after all the pranks Harry had played on the Bully in return for some of the things he had said, or tried to do, to his brother. 

Getting even worse when he did give in to his kitsune instincts as he did so. Making him really earn Katsuki's utter loathing, especially as, as of yet, the teen in question hadn't been able to land one hit on Harry; as Harry had simply been too fast for him to hit.

Not that Harry cared in the least bit about this, as he didn't want his brother's bullies to like him; not at all. As a matter of fact, he would rather the bullies in question out right hate or fear him as it'd keep them away from Izuku in the first place.

And no matter what their future dreams were, no matter if they had supposedly been Izuku's first friend or not, Harry wasn't going to respect them; not as long as they use the power they had to be something as petty as a Bully.

Yes, he did agree that Katsuki was talented, smart, and had a very powerful quirk, how could he not? But in the end, all Harry saw when he looked at this ‘Kacchan’ was that he was, at least to him, and that was nothing but an arrogant jerk who liked to bully his brother.

A brother for some reason, even with the Bullying Katsuki had done to him, still saw the boy in question as a friend of his. Why Harry had no idea. But put it off as his brother being his usual cinnamon bun, ball of sunshine self. Which mad Harry all the more protective of Izuku, and Izuku all the more exasperated because of it.

Harry watched with narrow eyes as Katsuki went and sat down, on the far side of the room. As far from both Harry and Izuku as he could get; give the both of them a death glare as he did so.

Seeing this Harry cheerful thought about flicking him off and giving him a reason to be glaring like that at them. But before he could do that Harry heard the teacher starting to speak from the front of the classroom; gaining everyone's attention as he did so.

"Since this is your last year here, it's time you start thinking serious about your futures. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now..." Hearing this, Harry was rather surprised as that actually sounded like a good idea, something he hadn't expected from this teacher.

Then again Harry was rather biased about said teacher seeing as the teacher in question, quite obviously at that, favored those who had strong quirks and let them get away with everything. Including bullying Izuku whom the teacher seemed to look down on for his lack of quirk. As if that made his brother any less of a person. 

But honestly Harry hadn't expected something that sounded like it actually help his students to come out his teacher's mouth. Not when so many times before, the teacher in question, would rattle of excuses for those who had powerful quirks and had done something wrong; Harry included in that. Of course, then he had to go and ruin it by finishing what he was saying.

"But, I'm sure you're all pretty much planning on going into the Hero courses right!?" This caused nearly everyone in the room to start to cheer and show off their quirks. And Harry to deadpan as he watched to teach say nothing about what they were doing or the fact that nearly half the students who were doing this were so out of shape that just doing that had them panting slightly.

In fact, Harry was about to say something about this, despite Izuku's hand on his shoulder trying to stop him from doing so when he heard a very much loathed voice speaking up from the other side of the classroom.

"Sensei, don't lump me in with these rejects!" Something that caused everyone to turn to where the voice was coming from to see Katsuki had been the one speaking. This caused everyone to start to speak up, arguing against being called a reject. And it only stopped when the teacher attempted to take back control by telling everyone.

"Oh right, Katsuki, you're planning on going to UA, weren’t you?" which caused Katsuki to jump up from where he was sitting his smirk clear on his face as looked down on the ones staring at him, while proudly stating.

"That's right, I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this shitty school that could possibly get into the UA. I-" Here Harry tuned it out as he realized that Katsuki was ones again bragging about his skills, while talking down to everyone else; feeling that once you've heard his speech once you heard it enough.

At least that was what Harry wanted to do but then the morainic teacher had to go and do something that made Harry want to go over there and slam his head into his own desk. In an attempt to knock some obviously much needed sense into the teacher's obvious thick head. As the teacher in question added on.

"Oh Yes, both Midoriya and Midoriya-Potter are trying to get into UA as well aren't they."

This got an immediate reaction from everyone as Harry heard the class begin to try to mock both Izuku and him. Stating that being good at schoolwork and smart wasn't enough for the Heroes course of UA or if not that stating how being a pretty boy with puppy dog eyes wasn't going to help Harry either. Saying Izuku should stick to his book work as that was all he was good at, and Harry should try being an acter or a model as being good looking was all he was good for.

Or at least they were saying this until Harry's eye started to go a little red and he let loose a low growl then the class remembered how many times Harry had humiliated them when they insulted Izuku before and they all shut up and looked away from the two. Not wanting to draw Harry’s attention, and his revenge, onto them.

Or at least the majority of them did, as it seemed that Katsuki hadn't been intimated in the least bit about what Harry had just done and had instead blasted his way a crossed the room. Moving forward, until he was in front of Izuku before he began to scream at both brothers.

"DEKU! you're below the rest of us and that Furry wanna be isn't any better! Learn you place and stay out of UA before I have to teach you!"

Hearing this, Harry's eyes began to be taken over by red, and Izuku seeing this, not to mention knowing how deadly and instinctive Harry ran when he got in the state he was rapidly going towards. Quickly grabbed his brother before dragging him away from the classroom. Once out of the room in question Izuku then shoved Harry into an abandoned room and telling him to calm down.

Harry seeing this and knowing that his brother was honestly trying to help him began to try and do was his brother asked him to. By closing his eyes and doing his best to rain in his instincts, the one that told him to go attack Katsuki and show him just where his place was exactly.

As he was doing this, Harry heard Izuku muttering angerly under his breath about forgetting his book and that he would be right back. At this, still trying to control his emotions, Harry simply nodded; listening as his brother's footsteps faded away. Taking deep breaths and focusing on the coolness of the room around him to tame his heated temper.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the room doing his best to calm down but he did know that it had been far to long for his brother to have been gone, when he was just going out to get one of his books back.

So, knowing this Harry quickly got up, and following his nose, went to search for his brother. As he did this, Harry couldn't help but wonder just why his brother was currently on the roof when he had been just planning to go back to their classroom before.

That is, he was wondering it until he noticed three other scents up there with his brother, Katsuki and his two goons scent to be more specific. Smelling them Harry didn't hesitate a bit and dashed up the stairs. Despite the fact he knew that if it came down to it Izuku could protect himself rather easily from the bullies in question. 

It was because he did this, he heard something that caused his blood to freeze before all the anger he had felt before came back and tripled; not to mention as a blood thirsty hair rising growl left his lips. The words that cause such a reaction.

"If you want to be a hero so bad, you need a quirk, want one? Take a swan dive off the roof maybe you'll be luckier in your next life!'

 


	4. chapter four

Summary- Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted; a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it's got to be better than what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.

Disclaimer\- I do not own or make any profit off of either Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

A.N-I am writing this because the wonderful stories Pulled to the Future by Cyber Psychic which I really loved and inspired me to write this story.

A.N.N- I am unsure about the pairings that are going to be in this but it most likely going to be a mixture of different pairings for different people. Be it male/male pairing, male/female pairing or female/female pairing. Just letting you know this before you start reading altogether

** Chapter four **

Harry was growling and grumbling, finally starting to calm down, as Izuku let him down rather far outside of the school. Where just moments ago, he had been doing his best to fight against the hold Izuku had over him.

As Izuku had literally, after hearing the growl and seeing look in his brother's eyes after Katsuki had said what he had, dashed over, grabbed his brother in a fireman hold before taking off running out the school roof door; with the struggling Harry trying to get out of his hold.

Trying to do this all before Harry could do any of the damage, he obviously wanted to do to Katsuki for what he had said. Which Izuku could say he was for the most part successful in doing.

Not that this stopped Harry from screaming death threats at a really pale Katsuki who was already rapidly dodging the wind blades that Harry was throwing at him. While all the while using his now bruised arms to block the tails Harry was still trying to hit him with.

Knowing from experience while those tails didn't have the most strength in them, they still hurt as Harry usually used them to hit very sensitive spots as over the years. Mostly because Harry knew that he lacked the pure strength his brother had and most likely always would, but he would always have his pure speed. Which because of, Harry had decided to make up for it by learning a lot about pressure points and how to get his tails to go fast enough, as well as, at just the right angle to feel similar to a whip hit.

Something that once he learned enough to be highly efficient in it, he used a lot on those that bullied his brother. And something that he just managed to use on Katsuki before Izuku could get Harry out of striking range of what Harry was mentally calling the dead man walking that dared tell his little brother to commit suicide.

Which was why up on the roof, now fuming and spitting out curse down at both nearly disappearing figures of Harry and Izuku, Katsuki found he couldn't move his arms at all; which cut him off from using the majority of his quirk until what Harry did ware off. Something which wouldn't be for at least another hour; at the shortest.

Which was something Katsuki knew from experience, as this wasn't the first time Harry had managed to land such blows on his arms. Which was why he was spitting made and vowing to put the two in their places once he was better, and ignoring the stinging in his arms, Katsuki stormed towards the exit of the roof.

Only to go slightly pale when he walked past the wall Harry had originally came from and saw the dragging claw marks Harry had made. Claw marks that happened to be a good four inches deep, at least, in the solid stone wall he had been dragging his claws through. Seeing this Katsuki couldn't help but think that perhaps he could wait until Harry cooled off before he went and told the two their places.

After all he couldn't teach them their places without showing them just how weak their quirks were compared to his; something everyone agreed with. But at the same time, it was something which he wouldn't be able to do for at least another hour due to furry wanna be's cheap trick. Besides Katsuki felt he had better things to do than to chase after those two anyway.

But once he got his arm's working again, and met them again, Katsuki swore he'd show those two where the stood, below his feet like the steppingstones Deku and his brother truly were. They'd see only he was worthy of going to U.A or he'd make them both see; one way or another. After all he had to be the best, he had to beat All Might and become the number one Hero, and no one was going to stop him. Especially not those two.

Once both Harry and Izuku were far enough away, and Harry had stopped growling loud enough that Izuku knew he wouldn't try to run back to the school to deal with Katsuki; like he knew that Harry wanted to do. Izuku slowly let his much too protective older brother down.

Sighing in relief as he did so, as after being let go Harry hadn't immediately take off back towards the school; like Izuku feared that he might have. Which was something Izuku didn't want to happen in the least bit. After all, he had felt Harry had gotten more than enough revenge for what Kacann had said when he had paralyzed his arms for an hour. Besides it wasn't like Izuku ever planned on listen to him anyway.

Izuku had led them down a path that would take them longer to get home than it normally would. That is if they had gone the way they usually did instead of doing their usually free running. Something that they weren’t doing at the time, and actually walking the path as Izuku wanted to make sure Harry was fully calmed down before they went home for the day. Something he knew might take a while, as while he didn't always show it Harry had quite a temper on him.

Something Izuku wanted to do, because both of them really didn't want to upset their mother; if they could help it. And seeing Harry as angry as he currently was would upset her, not to mention make her rather suspicious of why Harry was so angry in the first place. Which Izuku would rather avoid if he could; as he really didn't want his mother to start questioning him about what had happened today. And most certainly didn’t want to tell his mother what Kacchan had said to him either.

Luckily Harry seemed to be on the same mental wavelength Izuku was on, because instead of saying anything or doing anything really for that matter. He simply followed along with his brother as they began the walk home. Visibly trying to calm down as they continued to walk down the rather peaceful, but the familiar path, that lead to their home.

They had been on this path and were just reaching the part where they had to go through what Izuku usually joking called the Tunnel that led them home; a joke off an anime his brother had read.

It was a place here they usually made using of in their training. As they made their way through said tunnel while doing their most extreme free running stunts. Mostly because the tunnel in question really allowed them to do a lot of moves together they wouldn't be able to do otherwise.

But at the same time made them rely more on the reflexes they had to make sure they were doing it correctly. Making it so Harry and Izuku really learned how to judge the distance between something extremely well; rather it was to close or two far to do their jumps with.

However, this time, the two were simply walking through it enjoying the time they had to spend together and talking about some of the future training they were going to do later. Or at least they were until Harry froze and began to sniff the air, nose curing in disgust as he shouted at Izuku.

"Move!" Which the very second he heard this come from Harry, Izuku immediately jumped to the right, landing on the tunnel wall and springing even further back from his original position from there; landing almost on the opposite side of Harry as he did so.

It was a good thing he did this as no sooner had Izuku leaped from the position he had been in, then did a large sludge like blob jumped up from the sewer manhole, just where Izuku had been.

And as Izuku saw this, he realized just why Harry had scrunched his nose up in disgust before telling him to move. As the sludge…person attacking them seemed to be made up primarily of sewage wastewater combined with a dark colored sludge like substance. And honestly it reeked to high heavens.

Oh, and now the sludge person seemed to be talking, something both Harry and Izuku listened to with half an ear. Izuku as he put more distance between them and the sludge creature. While Harry pulled up the face mask, he normal had on his neck, so the smell the sludge was giving off didn't hinder him any more than it already was. As honestly, he was trying not to gag and throw up what little had in his stomach as it was. As doing so would really only leave him vulnerable to an attack it that did happen.

What the sludge creature was saying, was a rather panicked sounding monolog that let Harry and Izuku know two things. One the sludge in front of them was a villain of some sort, and that this sludge villain was trying to escape someone. Most likely a hero of some sorts that was chasing him.

"Oh, two medium meat suits, one really pretty one and one that looks strong. Which one of you would help me blend in better? Help me escape HIM the best…hmm the pretty one would stand out more but make others think me more harmless at the same time…but again still noticeable. But the green haired one looks stronger…and he’s also looks good, so that the one I'll chose. I just have to kill the other, so he doesn't squeal on me…now both you just hold still for a couple of seconds. It won't hurt you for long; just a minute or two max."

Once this was said everyone seemed to spring into action as Harry moved in sync with his brother as they dodged out of the way of the moving tentacle like limbs the sludge villain was using in an attempt to grab them.

Seeing this Harry immediately started using this wind blades to slice said limbs anytime they came anywhere near him or his brother. Causing the villain to scream slightly each time it happened and become angrier as he lunged even more of his body in an attempt to trap both Harry and Izuku. Though he did so more viciously at Harry than he did Izuku, as he really wanted to hurt the teen that was hurting him.

While Harry was using his wind to make sure the Villain was kept away from the two of them, Izuku immediately began to look for a weakness to said villain; using the opportunity he was given by his brother to truly observe the one they were fighting.

Something that both Harry and Izuku had done before with the bullies Izuku had, or in their training, but never had an opportunity to use with a villain before. But at the same time seemed to work just as well as it had every other time they had done something similar.

And this is why, after just seconds into the fight, and when the villain began to start to get really desperate, Izuku figured out what he needed to do. As he pulled out one of the collapsible poles he had made and resized it before slamming it swiftly into Sludge villain's eyes; noticing it to be one of the biggest weakness the villain had.

Once Izuku did this, and just as the sludge villain collapsed to the ground with a scream of pain from said action. Harry saw the opportunity he had and quickly made two shields, one around both him and his brother, and the next one completely covering the sludge villain; trapping him within said dome like shield.

Something Harry may have made quite a bit smaller than absolutely necessary considering just what the sludge villain had been attempting to do, to both him and his brother. Not to mention a shield Harry made sure to double layer as a just in case, as he had no idea just how strong the sludge villain was on his own.

The Villain, after finding out he was trapped within the shield Harry had made and couldn't escape from said shield as it covered him from all angles. Which was something Harry had only recently found out he could do, after experimenting with his powers of shields more, began to curse out loud.

Almost loud enough for Harry to miss the sounds of the manhole form the sewer being lifted up and the sounds of have footstep behind him; almost. Only Harry hadn't missed it and immediately turned to face where the sound was coming from.

Wondering if the sludge villain had a partner or back up with him as he did so. With Izuku doing the exact same once he saw Harry's reaction. Trusting his brother's instincts and knowing he'd never knowingly turn his back on an enemy if there wasn't a reason why.

However, once the both of them turned to see just what was making the sound Harry had heard they saw, and heard something, that got two totally different reactions. As what they saw once they turned away from, the still trapped, sludge villain, was All might standing in all his glory; letting loose his signature.

"Do not worry, I am here!" Battle call. The reactions to this was, Izuku dropped the serious stance he had taken began to become the fanboy he was deep down. The one that no matter how hard he tried Harry couldn't get out of his brother. And while this was happening Harry just felt the urge to facepalm and hide his own face. Especially as he took in the amused look All-might's face had taken.

And then seeing that All-might was going to capture the Villain, both Harry and Izuku had contained, Harry released the shield he had on said villain. Hoping that All might wouldn't say anything about the quirk usage that he had done, as he knew that quirk usage was technically against the law if you didn't have a license for it. Even if most people didn't exactly follow that law most of the time; point in case every student in their school.

Fortunately, it seemed that for the time being luck seemed to be on his side, at least on this occasion, as All might just gathered the now struggling to escape sludge villain into an empty soda bottle and prepared to leave.

However, at the same time it seemed that, rather unlucky, Izuku had other plans than to just let All Might leave with the villain he had just captured. Like the man in question looked to be in a hurry to do. As Izuku quickly made his way over to All might and asked him.

"All might, could I please ask you a question?!" Hearing this Harry felt apprehensive feeling start to grow in his gut. A feeling that only seemed to grow stronger when All might responded to Izuku's question.

"I'm sorry young man, I don't have the time I must make haste with this villain!" And a feeling that all but exploded when after saying this All might took off with a leap, missing the sudden determined look Izuku had on his face as he did so.

But Harry didn't miss it, nor did he miss the fact that Izuku suddenly grabbed onto All Might's leg and was carried off by the hero in question as he leaped away. Harry seeing this cursed aloud to himself and called on the wind powers he had to follow after his brother; still cursing about the impulsiveness of said brother as he did so.

Once Harry landed on the building that All Might had also landed on. Most likely in an attempt to get his brother off of him. Harry was almost ready to start shaking his brother and asking him if he was utterly insane. Only for him to freeze before he could as Izuku turned to All might and ask him the question he had wanted to ask him back in the tunnel that had been attacked in.

"Do you think someone who is quirkless can become a Hero if they trained hard enough?!"

Hearing this, Harry wanted to ask him why he would ask that. Why would he doubt him when they had both been training so hard for so long in, why would he doing the fact that they were going to become heroes together.

Only for the sudden appearance of smoke incasing the Hero Izuku had just asked the question of stopping Harry from doing so. And then as the some clears Harry saw a near skeleton like man, with the same hair as All Might, but much longer and messier look on the man standing where All Might was.

Harry would have thought the man was an imposter if he didn't have the same scent as All might did, if weaker smell and tinted with the scent of both old and new blood. A smell that had Harry tensing, in an almost instinctual dislike of the smell in question, and got even tense when he heard All Might repeat the question Izuku just asked him; he strongly got the feeling that he wasn't going to like All Might's answer in the least bit.

"Can someone who is quirkless become a hero…. No, I don't think so. No matter how hard you train it would just be better to be more realistic and become a police officer or something like that."

And he was right about not liking the answer Izuku got. Worst yet, Harry couldn't say anything to All Might about the dreams he had just shattered as All might quickly left after he had finished saying what he had. Leaving Harry alone to comfort his devastated little brother. Who just had been told the worst thing possible by the one he had looked up to the most.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Harry thought his life was over. That just when things should have been going the best for him everything that had come crashing down around him with the added insult of a dagger in the back along with that. But what happens when because of what he felt was the worst thing that could have happened to him Harry finds himself getting the one thing he had always wanted: a family? Sure, it came with a lot of different quirks, both figuratively and literally, but it's got to be better than what he had before right? Harry Potter/ My Hero Academia crossover.

Disclaimer\- I do not own or make any profit off of either Harry Potter or My Hero Academia.

A.N-I am writing this because the wonderful stories Pulled to the Future by Cyber Psychic which I really loved and inspired me to write this story.

A.N.N- I am unsure about the pairings that are going to be in this but it most likely going to be a mixture of different pairings for different people. Be it male/male pairing, male/female pairing or female/female pairing. Just letting you know this before you start reading altogether

** Chapter five **

                Harry found himself nearly shaking with fury, and his eyes become a deadly mixture of both raging fiery blood red, and an icy emerald, as he started at the much smaller retreating from of All Might. As he resisted the urge to lash out and destroy whatever he could get his hands on as his very kitsune instincts demand him to; more particularly screaming at him to attack the man who had harmed his pack mate so.

A man, who seemed to have no care for what he had just done, or even seemed realize what he had just done for that matter; as he didn’t seemed to realize he had just shattered Izuku’s dreams with his words along. Something no one had been able to do before, as Izuku’s determination had been able to keep him going.

But now the smell of bitter defeat coming from his brother was driving Harry made and making him want nothing more then to lash out in some way. Or at least Harry was feeling like this, until he quickly turned to face the slightly shuttering form of his younger brother, whom Harry could tell was visibly trying to cry.

Seeing this, Harry felt all his earlier rage completely disappear, like an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on him, replacing all the earlier rage with worry as he rushed over to his brother’s side instead; paying no attention as All Might completely disappeared from his view. After all, in Harry’s mind that man really didn’t matter anymore, and he was, one way or another, going to get his brother to see the same.

Harry once he was by his brother’s side, he immediately wrapped his slightly taller brother into a bone crushing hug and began to whisper fiercely to his brother; believing everything last word he was saying and would until his dying breath. And trying to install that same believe in Izuku as well.

“Listen to me Izuku, no matter what anyone says, even All Might himself, you are a hero! You’ve made me believe in Heroes again, and that is something I never thought would be possible given everything that had happened. But because of you I do believe in Heroes, and that is because I can see a Hero in you with every action you do! Hell, you more of a hero, in just a single day, then half the so-called heroes out there are in their entire lives. So, don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t be a Hero, and for all those that do…Prove them Wrong! After all there were heroes out there long before Quirks were involved, and they didn’t need some quirk to be the Heroes they were now did they!?”

Here Harry paused and took a deep breath, wondering if he should continue on with what he was saying and express all of these thoughts. Like tell his brother about all the Heroes that were still out there that didn’t have powerful quirks geared towards offence but made do with what they had. Like for example All Might’s very own side kick.

Not only that but he wondered if he should tell Izuku that he could feel some sort of power in him that Harry honestly believed to be a quirk of some sort building up its strength just waiting for the right moment to come out; or at least that was what Harry thought it was doing.

Hell, he wondered if he should tell his brother with the mind he had, even if Harry was wrong about him having a quirk, that Izuku could very well fool anyone into believing he had an annalistic quirk of some sort.

As Izuku was just that smart and good at analyzing things; even smarter than his old backstabbing so-called friend Granger had been; something Harry hadn’t really thought he’d see until he had met Izuku.

Or at least that is what he was wondering until Harry saw just how his brother was already reacting to what he said and seeing this he knew he really didn’t need to add anything else to what he had been saying.

This was because Izuku, after hearing what Harry had said, now his brother, instead of being in tears and looks as if his dreams had been destroyed right in front of him, was standing up straight and had the former fire in his eyes burning brighter then it had ever been before. In fact, there seemed to even be a slight haze coming off of Izuku now. As if his very determination was shining not only off of him but literally pouring out of him.

Reminding Harry of something that was on the very tip of his tongue and nagging him in the back of his mind screaming at him that he had seen something similar to that before, but for the life of him Harry couldn’t figure out just what it was; at least not right now he could. So instead Harry just socked in the sight of Izuku gaining back the fire that made him, well him.

It was a sight that had Harry nearly sighing in relieve and becoming really grateful that his brother seemed to be back to his normal determined self. That he had been able to bounce back from what could have been a mentally crippling blow to him; considering just how much he had looked up to All Might that is.

A feeling that got even better when Izuku decided to replay back to him about what he had just said; showing just how much he wasn’t going to let what had just happen affect him as he did so. And letting a warming almost numbing in the relieve it gave Harry feeling go down his spine as he heard Izuku say.

“Your right, I am going to prove them all wrong and I am going to be a hero that saves everyone one with a smile! I am going to be a Hero, no matter what anyone else may say about it! And I’ll never give up as long as I got you by my side!”

Harry hearing this, had at give a slight smile and promised that he would never abandon his brother. That he would never be like how his so-called friends had been to him when he had been the boy-who-lived. And as he swore this, once more, Harry found himself following behind Izuku as they both made their way home.

This time in completely silence, as Harry could see that Izuku really didn’t want to talk anymore. Not at the moment, as he was still reeling from what his favorite Hero had just told him; despite the determination he had in prove said Hero wrong. Izuku was still aching from having his dream denied by one of the few people Izuku had really hoped would have supported him.

The two walked in a comforting silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Izuku trying his best to not let what had just happened from bothering him, while Harry on the other hand was torn between mentally curing All Might and at the same time trying not to see parallels between his old life and what had just happened.

As the both of them where doing this, they were no longer practicing or training as they had been either; no longer feel the same thrill they had been before. As they both really just wanted to get home in the simplest fastest way they could; without having to run to do so. As both of them were already tired of the day already and remembering just why they hated Mondays at the same time.

Or at least that is what they were doing until they both saw, that blocking them from getting to the path leading towards their home, was a large crowd; one that only seemed to be building up even larger as time passed.

Not only that, but now that they were paying more attention, they could hear the sounds of explosions going off a little further in the distance, and what Harry could also hear as the sounds of some form of fighting going off in the same area the explosion were coming from.

Hearing, as well as seeing the crowd going in that direction, both Izuku and Harry looked at each other before taking off in that direction at the fastest pace they could manage; not needing a word between them as they moved as one. Seeing as said direction was close to their home was and they were both worried about what that could mean; as both of them knew their mother was already home at this time.

A worry that both lessened and grew to a slightly uncomfortable feeling of guilt for being relieved in the first place, or at least it was like that in Izuku’s case, when they saw just what was causing the commotion in the first place; which luckily seemed to be a good distance from their home unlike what they had earlier that.

This was because there were the crowd was surrounding, and the source of all the noise that had driven both brothers in the direction, was the villain that had been attack them earlier; the one they had thought had been captured by All Might.

Worse yet, it seemed the villain in question had managed to capture someone and was using that someone to try and escape the other Heroes that were around them. A very familiar someone at that, and it was seeing this that caused Izuku to leap into action dodging through the crowd, and past the Heroes that were there with a cry of.

“Kacchannnnn!!!!!” With Harry following right behind his brother as he did so. Not so much to save the explosive blonde but to have his brother’s back if he needed him; besides despite how much he disliked Katsuki that didn’t mean he necessarily want the teen in question dead.

Though as he did this Harry did note that the Heroes that had been trying to stop the Villain, who was using his captive like a puppet and sending explosions everywhere as he did this weren’t able to do much to stop what was going on.

These Heroes were MT Lady, who seemed not to be able to do anything because of her size and the fact the area the slime villain was in was rather narrow. Beside her was two other hero’s that were being stopped by the explosion and the fire said explosions had caused; not to mention one of them had said something about waiting until a hero with the right quirk came. These were Kamui wood, and Death Arms; both of which protested and tried to stop both Izuku as well as Harry as they ran in the direction the slime villain was holding ‘kacchan; captive.

Something they failed to do as Izuku was determined to help his ‘friend’ and he wasn’t going to let anyone, or anything, stop him from doing so. As he pushed past their out reached hands and began to swing his backpack around; aiming for the eyes of the sludge Villain as he did this.

Not only that but as Harry followed behind his brother he saw something that caused his eyes to widen seeing as while, and after pulling the now stunned blond from the sludgy grasp of the villain that had been holding him captive in the first place Izuku had been covered in a green almost flame like aura. Something that didn’t seem to be fading even as All Might seemed to come out of no where and deal with the Sludge Villain that seemed to be gearing up to attack the three once more.

Seeing this, and seeing that the others seemed to be either rather stunned about what had just happened, or if not that being swarmed by the media, vile creatures that they were, Harry quickly grab his brother and pull him away from everything.

And by doing this interrupting the scolding that Hero seemed about ready to giving Izuku in the first place, and when the Heroes seemed about to protest to what Harry was doing and said something about how Izuku shouldn’t have done what he did, Harry gave a piercing glare at said Heroes and spat out.

“Don’t scold him for doing just what you should have been doing in the first place.” Then before anything else could be add Harry Pulled Izuku away and once they were far enough away that Harry knew that they wouldn’t be heard, face his brother and with wide eyes told him.

“Izuku you have a quirk!”

Though Harry noticed Izuku already seemed to know this, as he was staring nearly dumbfounded at the almost flaming green aura that seemed be sounding not only his hand, that currently was what seemed to have the most attention from Izuku, but his entire body as well.

With, once again, something about the aura around Izuku sticking something in him making his mind scream that he had seen something like that before; that he should know what that aura was. But once again for the life of him Harry couldn’t figure just why he felt that way.

 


End file.
